


I Promise You We'll Get There

by Megz1985



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kid Fic, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Liam's fiance at the start is a cheating douche, M/M, Minor Character Death, Niall is a nanny too, Popstar Liam Payne, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Liam Payne, self indulgent fluff, side larry stylinson - Freeform, zayn is a nanny, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megz1985/pseuds/Megz1985
Summary: Popstar Liam Payne's world is flipped upside down when his sister and brother in law die in a car accident, leaving him as guardian of his nine year old niece Finley. With a busy schedule and a useless fiance, Liam's best friend and manager Louis Tomlinson suggests he hire a nanny. Enter Zayn Malik, a fun loving, experienced nanny, who shows Liam what he hasn't even realized he's been missing with his fiance Nate, while helping Liam give Finley a Christmas she'll always remember.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Original Male Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	I Promise You We'll Get There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beanno28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanno28/gifts).



> I know Christmas is over, but things happened to distract me so I didn't get this finished in time to be posted for Christmas.
> 
> This was inspired by one of those cheesy, fluffy Hallmark channel Christmas movies, because I love them. 
> 
> Big thanks to [Miranda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanno28) for keeping me going on this one, because she really wanted to read it. 
> 
> I didn't really research the process for taking guardianship of a minor after a death, so just roll with it please.
> 
> Thank you if you read this, and let me know what you think.

Liam has always been close to his sister and by extension his nine year old niece Finley too. Finley has had Liam wrapped around her finger since the minute he held her after she was born. Despite his busy schedule Liam always makes time for the only girl to ever steal his heart, Finley. 

So when she calls him one night in November, at three a.m. his blood turns to ice in his veins. Finley is crying so hard he can't make out a word she's saying, Liam glances at his sleeping fiancé Nate before rolling out of bed and moving down the hall, where he ends up in his home studio.

"Okay Finley, deep breaths yeah?" Liam coos wondering what could have happened to upset his favourite girl so much, but he knows it can't be good. "That's it gorgeous" he coos when he hears her start to calm down, "can you tell me what happened?" he asks gently. 

Finley sniffles before she just starts sobbing again and suddenly someone else is on the phone. "Is this Liam Payne?" the unknown voice asks. 

"Y-yes it is. What happened to Finley? Is everything alright?" Liam asks quickly, he can still hear Finley crying in the background of the phone, and his heart is breaking. 

"Finley is fine, but there's been an accident and we need you to come down to London General Hospital immediately. I think it's best if we tell you the rest in person" the still unknown person says. "I'm Doctor Francis just ask for me at the desk. See you soon Mr. Payne" he finishes. 

Liam mumbles a response before they both hang up. He rushes back to his bedroom shaking Nate gently as he finds a pair of jeans and hoodie to pull on. "I've got to go, Finley just called from the hospital, something's wrong" Liam explains as soon as Nate's eyes are open. 

Nate makes a face as he rubs his eyes "I'm sure she's fine Li" he mutters. 

Liam growls looking for his shoe, "the doctor told me I need to come. Are you coming with me?" he asks, finally finding his missing shoe. 

Nate shakes his head "can't I have that meeting first thing. I'll call you later though" he mumbles already mostly asleep again. 

Liam sighs bending to press a kiss to Nate's forehead before he shoves his phone and wallet into his pocket and leaves the room and his house to go find his niece. 

**

Liam doesn't remember much from his conversation with Doctor Francis. Just key words like ice, accident, and dead on arrival. His ears are ringing and he knows his eyes are bloodshot from crying and he hasn't even made it anywhere near Finley yet. 

Dr. Francis squeezes his shoulder when Liam finally stops feeling tears on his cheeks. "Finley is sleeping in the family room and there is a woman from social services, Danielle, who would like to speak with you" he hums. 

Liam nods, wiping his cheeks "of course" he sniffles. "Can I just have a minute. I don't want Finley to see me like this" Liam murmurs. 

Dr. Francis nods "of course, take all the time you need. I know this is difficult, the family room is the last door at the end of the hall when you're ready" he murmurs before leaving Liam alone. 

Liam takes five minutes to pull himself together before he makes his way towards the family room. When he opens the door his heart drops at the sight of Finley in her pyjamas curled up asleep on a couch with dried tear tracks on her cheeks. 

A woman he doesn't recognize approaches him with a clipboard in her hands, and a sympathetic look on her tired face. "You must be Uncle Liam, I'm Danielle, from social services" she says offering him her hand. 

"Just Liam is fine" Liam chuckles but it sounds forced, even to him. 

"Right, I know this is hard, so we'll keep it short tonight so everyone can go to bed" Danielle murmurs. "As the doctors have told you, your sister and brother in law were in a fatal accident earlier tonight. Finley insisted she would only go with you. When I looked into your sister's will, you are named as Finley's guardian in this scenario" she explains gently. 

Liam takes a deep breath, he remembers the conversation with Ruth well, Finley was just three months old and he was about to leave for a North American tour. Ruth had asked him saying he was the only person she would want to raise Finley in the event of a tragedy. Liam agreed without hesitation never thinking it would actually happen. He can't bring himself to speak so Liam nods his head once as a response, his eyes landing once again on his niece. 

Danielle hums "so she's all yours, but I do need you to come into the office to sign papers in the next few days" she adds. "I'm so sorry for your loss" she murmurs handing Liam her business card. "Please call if you need anything Liam" Danielle adds before she leaves the room. 

Liam stuffs the card in his pocket, and drops to his knees beside a sleeping Finley, carding one hand through her dark hair. "Fin, gorgeous c'mon it's time to wake up" he coos biting back a sob. "We're gonna go home to mine, you can sleep more there" he adds quietly. 

Finley's eyes blink open and she's throwing herself into Liam's arms, crawling into his lap as she starts to cry again. "Mum an-and Da-dad went out. I was with Alyssa and then there was a ph-phone call and she brought me here. They're gone Uncle Liam" she wails, burying her face into Liam's neck and gripping his hoodie tightly. 

Liam doesn't know what to say, so he settles for humming quietly while he rubs her back and rocks them both. His sister is gone and Liam is now fully responsible for Finley, and he's absolutely terrified. 

**

By the time Liam gets Finley back to his the sun is mostly up and Nate's car is missing from the driveway. Liam turns off the ignition turning around to face Finley where she's slumped over in his backseat. "You ready to go inside Fin?" He asks gently, "your room is still set up the way you left it in the summer," he adds, opening his door to get out. Liam has always kept one of his spare rooms as Finley's room for when she visits him, and now he's even happier he has. 

"Thanks Uncle Liam" Finley mumbles as she gets out of the car and follows him towards the door. "Is Nate here?" She asks and Liam doesn't miss the face she makes at his name. 

"No. He had a meeting early this morning, so he's already gone" Liam answers reaching out to take Finley's coat from her. "And I think you and I need some time to adjust to all this, so I'm gonna ask Nate to start sleeping at his flat for now" he adds turning back to look at the nine year old. 

Finley grins then but whatever she was going to say is cut off by a wide yawn. 

Liam chuckles "what do you say to you and I getting a little more sleep?" he asks, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they move upstairs. "Then we can worry about the rest of today" he murmurs pressing a kiss to the side of Finley's head. 

Finley just nods, wrapping her arms around Liam's waist. "I love you Uncle Liam" she mumbles before she pulls away and goes into her room. 

Liam watches her go before he turns and heads into his own room flopping onto his bed. "We've got this Fin" he murmurs to himself before his eyes drift closed and he falls asleep. 

**

When Liam wakes up it's only about thirty minutes later, but he knows he's not getting any more sleep for the morning. So he climbs out of bed and quietly makes his way down to his kitchen, stopping to check on a sleeping Finley on his way.

Once in the kitchen Liam turns on a pot of coffee and while he's waiting for it he grabs his phone. Liam drops into a chair while he dials and waits for an answer. 

"This better be important Payno" Louis, Liam's best friend turned manager growls. "You gave me the day off remember" he adds with a huff. 

Liam sighs "I know. I was just wondering if you and Haz could come over?" he asks quietly, feeling the tears prick at his eyes again. 

"Everything okay?" Louis asks, picking up on the waver in Liam's voice. "You don't sound so good" he mumbles. 

"No. It's um it's Ruth and Jack. They um they were in an accident" Liam sniffles.

"Oh god. Is everyone alright?" Louis asks and Liam can hear him moving around his flat. 

"No. Lou they um...they didn't make it" Liam sobs, grip tightening on his phone. 

Louis sucks in a breath "Finley?" It's all he says but it gets his question across. 

"No she's fine, physically at least. She's sleeping upstairs. I um I have custody of her now" Liam stutters. 

"Shit" Louis breathes. "Okay, Haz and I are on our way, just hang on" he adds quickly. 

"Thanks Lou" Liam whispers before hanging up. 

Liam's barely hung up with Louis when his phone rings again this time with a call from Nate. "-lo" Liam mumbles, he's too exhausted to say anything else. 

"Hey baby what was the big Finley emergency?" Nate asks. 

Liam can practically see his fiancé rolling his eyes Nate's never understood Liam's connection with Finley. "My sister Ruth. She um she and Jack were in an accident last night. They um they didn't make it Nate" Liam explains, tears falling hot and fast down his cheeks now. "So I'm um I'm Finley's guardian now" he adds quietly. 

"I'm so sorry Li" Nate murmurs. "Look I can't talk long I have to get back to my meeting. But we can talk about all this tonight" he adds already sounding distracted. 

Liam huffs he knew not to expect anything more Nate is dedicated to his work, but he had hoped the other man would be more sympathetic. "Yeah. Thanks. See you later" Liam answers quietly before Nate hangs up and Liam's left murmuring "I love you" to a dial tone. 

**

By the time Finley comes downstairs wearing one of Liam's oversized hoodies over her pyjamas, Louis and Harry have been at the house for two hours and Harry is currently making soup. 

"Uncle Liam my head hurts" Finley whines coming into the kitchen. 

Liam smiles softly "here" he hums handing her a glass of water and a couple of children's tylenol. "How did you sleep?" he asks gently letting the nine year old climb into his lap. 

"Not great" Finley answers leaning into Liam's chest and curling into herself. 

"Hey Fin, Haz and I are so sorry about your mum and dad. If you need anything you can call us okay?" Louis murmurs ruffling the girl's hair. Once Louis sits down beside Liam and Finley, Fin is out of Liam's lap and scrambling into Louis'.

"Thanks Louis. Missed you" Finley mumbles as she makes herself comfortable. 

Louis drops a kiss to Finley's hair, he's been around her whole life and is basically another uncle at this point. "I missed you too kid" Louis hums as Harry brings over two bowls of homemade chicken soup. 

"Thanks Haz, but I'm not hungry" Liam mumbles, Finley nodding her agreement. 

"Don't care you both need to eat. So neither one of you is going anywhere until you do " Harry insists, crossing his arms and arching an eyebrow. 

"I think he means business" Liam stage whispers before taking an exaggerated spoonful of soup. Finley giggles and copies his actions. 

Satisfied that they're both eating Harry steps away from the table to get himself and Louis some soup. 

After they've eaten Liam gives Finley his iPad and she disappears towards the living room. "So what now?" Louis asks gently.

Liam shrugs, biting his lip "now, we try to find a new normal" he mumbles. "I need to get all her stuff, and switch her schools. See about finding her a dance studio near here. Mum and Dad are handling funeral arrangements but everything is changing" Liam lists. 

Louis hums, "whatever you need, I'm here to help" he coos. "And not to push you but what do you want to do about all the Christmas shows?" Louis asks carefully. 

"I still want to do them Lou. I think being with the fans will help, and most of them I can come home from, to be with Finley." Liam rambles. "I just need to figure out what to do while I'm gone," he adds. 

"Why don't you call one of those nanny services?" Harry offers. "They'll find the best match for you and Finley and you won't have to worry about screening people who want to be close to Liam Payne the popstar out" he adds seriously. 

"That's actually a good idea. Save yourself the headache" Louis agrees, but he almost always sides with his boyfriend so Liam isn't surprised. 

Liam hums as he thinks, "I guess it's probably my best option, but it has to be someone young" he agrees. 

"Great I'll look into agencies for you" Louis grins already pulling out his phone and typing quickly. 

**

Finley's already in bed by the time Nate pulls into the driveway and comes into the house. Liam meets him at the door, he meant what he said about asking the other man to sleep at his own flat for a few weeks. 

"Liam?" Nate asks when he sees Liam waiting by the door. "I'm so sorry Baby. About your sister and about not being able to come home earlier" Nate says pulling Liam into a hug. "How are you doing?" He asks.

Liam shrugs "I'm dealing, Finley is devastated, this is gonna be so hard" he hums. "I actually wanted to talk to you. Would you mind staying at your flat for the next couple weeks? Just until I get Finley settled in?" Liam asks biting his lip. 

Nate makes a face, but quickly schools his features back to normal. "So she's staying then?" Nate asks. "Of course I don't mind I've got a big case coming up and need to focus anyways" he adds quickly. 

Liam frowns "of course she's staying. You didn't think I'd send Fin away did you?" He asks seriously. 

"No of course not Liam. I just thought you might want to let her stay with your mum and dad for a while" Nate soothes. "You have that tour coming up and all" he adds carefully. 

Liam nods "I know. But it can work, Louis and I have already been in touch with a nanny agency, they're sending someone round next week to help me out" he explains. 

"Good. I guess I'll head home. Just call me if you need anything yeah. Love you" Nate says quickly, pressing a quick kiss to Liam's lips before he's gone back out to his car. 

**

The next week is a blur of paperwork, making arrangements, and Liam and Finley just spending time together. By the day the nanny is coming by Liam has almost completely forgotten it's happening, and he hopes it works out because he's set to go back to work tomorrow. 

Liam has also barely heard from Nate in a week and he's annoyed by that fact, but he is loving the one on one time with Finley. And he knows she's happy about Nate not being around, she likes his fiancé well enough but Nate has never been great with kids and it shows. 

The doorbell rings and Liam moves from where he was looking over lyrics to answer it. He only makes it about three steps before "Uncle Liam wait!" Finley calls. 

"What's up?" Liam asks stopping in his tracks and turning to face the nervous looking nine year old. 

"What if I don't like her? Or even worse, what if she doesn't like me?" Finley asks, bottom lip pouting out. 

Liam sighs pulling her into his arms "if either of those things happen we'll find someone else okay?" he asks. "You're in control here Fin" he adds pressing a kiss to her hair. 

"Okay. I guess you can answer the door" Finley grins, letting go of Liam's waist and flopping back onto the couch with his iPad. 

Liam shakes his head and continues to the door. When he pulls it open instead of being met with a Mary Poppins type woman as expected, there's an incredibly handsome man standing on his doorstep with a backpack over one shoulder. 

"Are you Liam?" the unknown man asks, looking around a little nervously. "I'm Zayn. Catherine at the agency sent me" he adds holding out a hand for Liam to shake. 

"Hi Zayn. C'mon in" Liam grins stepping aside for the man to come through the door. "I'm Liam and Finley, my niece is around here somewhere" he adds once Zayn steps inside the house. 

"I can't wait to meet her. I didn't think the job was looking after an incredibly famous popstar" Zayn grins bending down to undo his boots. 

Liam chuckles "so you know who I am?" he asks nervously, biting his bottom lip. 

Zayn nods, straightening up and pulling off his leather jacket. "Yeah. I think everyone on planet earth knows who you are" he hums. "Is that okay? I mean Catherine never said I couldn't know who you are, just that I couldn't be worried about it" he continues hanging his jacket on a hook by the door. 

Liam shakes his head "no, um no it's fine. As long as it doesn't affect our working together" he says gesturing for Zayn to go ahead. 

Zayn grins his tongue getting caught in his teeth as he does, "no offense Liam, but it doesn't matter to me who you are. I'm here for Finley" he says and Liam feels himself grinning as he nods in response, leading Zayn through the house. 

They stop in the kitchen Liam gesturing for Zayn to sit down before he sits himself. "Before we go talk to Fin, I just need to know what the agency told you about our situation?" Liam asks.

Zayn's smile softens "Catherine told me that her mum and dad passed away in a car accident just over a week ago. She lives with her uncle now, and he, or you rather, need someone to help with school runs and everything else" he explains. "I'm sorry about your sister by the way, that's tough" Zayn adds, reaching out to rub Liam's arm gently. 

Liam nods "thank you. And you've got it pretty much covered. Just one more thing to add" he starts. "Christmas was always Ruth's and Finley's favourite time of year. So if you're up for it, I want your help making this one extra special for Finley, give her something normal" Liam finishes. "That is if you stay with us," he adds quickly. 

Zayn chuckles "I would love to help you make Finley's Christmas special" he grins. 

Liam grins then "great. Let's go introduce you to Finley then" he hums standing up from his chair and waiting for Zayn to follow. 

Liam leads the way to his living room, a sad smile forming on his face when he sees Finley sitting with her back on the seat cushion and her legs up the back of the couch. It's the way Ruth always used to sit and Liam is hit with the similarities between the two. Finley has the iPad balanced against her legs as she watches a video. 

"Fin?" Liam calls out and she turns her head to look at him. "Can you say hi to Zayn? He's here from the agency to look after you" he adds slowly. 

Finley looks from Liam to Zayn her smile widening as she does, before she sets the iPad aside and actually backflips off the couch. She lands on her feet and pushes her way into Liam's side "hi" she hums eyes locked on Zayn. 

"Hey Finley. It's great to meet you. I was hoping you and I can talk today, so I can learn a little more about you" Zayn grins holding his hand out for her to shake. 

Once Liam nudges her she grabs Zayn's hand in her own. "Okay. I'd like that" Finley says quietly. 

"Great!" Zayn grins. "I need to talk to Uncle Liam a little more but then I'll come find you, okay?" 

Finley nods without saying anything, before looking up at Liam pleadingly. "Okay you can go back to your video, only fifteen more minutes though" Liam hums kissing her head. 

"Thanks Uncle Liam. Nice to meet you Zayn" Finley cheers before she bounces back over to the couch. 

Zayn and Liam go back to the kitchen and Zayn sits back at the table, digging through his backpack. When he straightens up he's holding what looks to be a folder and a notebook, he sets them both in front of him and turns his gaze to Liam. 

"I just have a few questions for you regarding Finley and the job" Zayn starts. When Liam nods he continues, "for starters what would you like me to call you?" 

Liam shrugs, playing with the cuff of his shirt sleeve "Liam is fine, obviously Fin calls me Uncle Liam. But you can just call me Liam" he rambles, a little unsure why he feels nervous around Zayn. 

Zayn nods, glancing down to his notebook, "usually in these situations we live in but it's up to you. Whatever you want me to do. It's just your application wasn't clear on this point" he hums. 

Liam bites his lip "cause I wasn't sure about this part" he mumbles. "But I think given my schedule you staying here with us will probably be best" he says "I have lots of spare rooms you can pick any room you want". 

Zayn grins all tongue and teeth again "great. I'll move my stuff in tomorrow if that's alright" he says softly. Liam just nods in response he doesn't know what to say anymore. Thankfully Zayn continues "I know it's new but how often does Finley bring up her mum and dad? Just so I'm prepared."

Liam takes a deep breath willing himself not to cry at the mention of his sister and brother in law, "honestly, other than at the funeral yesterday she hasn't mentioned them, and I haven't been bringing them up around her either" he explains. Zayn looks like he's about to say something so Liam starts talking before he can "I follow her lead. If Finley brings them up, talk to her about them." 

Zayn nods solemnly "got it, follow her lead" he hums. "Anything else I need to know about Finley?" he asks. 

Liam shrugs "she's a great kid. Really easy going, honestly Finley's my best friend" he murmurs. 

"She seems really special, Liam" Zayn hums. "Now I just need both of yours and Finley's schedules, then I think you and I are done today. And I'll just go talk to Finley. If that's okay" he finishes. 

Liam nods "I'll print you a copy of my schedule for the next month, Finley starts at her new school on Wednesday so for the next few days she'll be at home" he explains. "You'll find Fin with my iPad right where we left her if you wanna talk to her," he adds. 

Zayn gets up "sounds great, Liam" he mumbles before he leaves the kitchen and Liam lets his head drop to the table with a thump. 

**

Liam spends the afternoon while Zayn and Finley are getting to know each other making himself scarce. He stays available in case either one of them need him, but he doesn't want to interrupt them. He can hear Finley giggling and Zayn's low chuckle from the other room and it makes him smile to himself. 

After a few hours Zayn comes back into the kitchen with his backpack over his shoulder, "I think I'm going to head out, but I'll be back at seven tomorrow morning" he hums. 

Liam nods getting up from his seat at the table "thank you. I'll walk you out, and I'll have a key for you tomorrow so you can come and go" he grins leading Zayn towards the door. 

"Great! See you tomorrow Liam" Zayn grins slipping his boots on "BYE FINLEY!" he calls into the living room. 

"Bye Zayn!" Finley yells in response but she never comes to the door and Liam shakes his head chuckling at the girl. 

Zayn leaves after that, and Liam stands in the doorway watching him get in his car and drive away for far longer than he would ever admit. "I like him. And he's cute" Finley says suddenly and Liam jumps as he closes the door and turns to face her.

"Is he? I didn't notice" Liam hums pulling Finley into a hug, "but you got along okay? You think you'll be okay with Zayn while I'm at work?" he asks seriously. 

Finley nods against Liam's stomach "yeah. Wish you were gonna be here though" she mumbles. 

Liam frowns "I'll still be around all the time Fin. But I've gotta go to work" he murmurs. "But you can call me anytime, and as long as I'm not on stage I'll answer okay?" He asks. 

Finley grins then, "okay Uncle Liam" she mumbles, pulling out of the hug "can we watch Harry Potter? And have popcorn? And hot chocolate?" Finley pleads eyes wide and bottom lip poking out. 

Liam chuckles nodding his head, while he jokingly covers Finley's face with his hand "of course we can. You go set up the movie and I'll make the popcorn and hot chocolate" he grins.

Finley's halfway to the living room again before she stops and turns to face Liam "don't forget the marshmallows" she instructs before skipping away. 

"I wouldn't dream of it" Liam teases watching her go with a grin. 

**

The next morning Liam is ready to run out the door to get to his first round of breakfast show interviews, when Zayn arrives. He's dressed in a soft looking jumper and a pair of black jeans, wearing the same boots and leather jacket as the day before. Also similar to the day before is the backpack over one shoulder, and Liam feels himself blushing the second he lays eyes on the other man. 

"Good morning Zayn" Liam murmurs and Zayn grins in response, bending to take his boots off. "Finley is awake, she's in the kitchen eating some breakfast. I've gotta run but I left a copy of my schedule today on the counter, with my phone number, your key to the house, and Louis, my manager's number as well" he adds quickly. 

Zayn nods, "sounds great, what is Finley's schedule for today? Anything I should know about?" he asks already moving up the stairs into the main part of the house.

Liam shakes his head, "she doesn't have anything on today, but maybe if you could convince her to go outside instead of playing on my tablet all day" he answers. 

Zayn grins, nodding once, "I think I can handle that" he chuckles. "Oh, before I forget, my mate Niall was going to come by with my stuff, is that alright?" Zayn asks a nervous edge to his voice. "He works with me at the agency, he's a great lad. Just he's off today and offered to bring my things" 

Liam nods quickly "that's fine Zayn, Finley can show you the spare rooms, pick any one you want," he says, checking the time on his phone. "But I've really gotta run, Roman Kemp is waiting, I should be home around four today" Liam rushes before he turns towards the stairs "bye Fin! I love you and I'll see you tonight".

There's a scraping chair and rushing footsteps before Finley appears, rushing down the stairs to wrap her arms around Liam, "bye Uncle Liam. I love you. Be safe" she murmurs and Liam tightens his arms just slightly around her, dropping a kiss to her hair and fighting the urge to cry. 

"Always" Liam hums hugging her tightly, "I've really gotta go gorgeous, but you can call me anytime and I know you'll have a good day with Zayn" he coos, kissing her hair again.

Finley nods pulling away from Liam and taking a step back. She holds out her pinky finger towards him, a thing the pair have done since she was a toddler. "You have to promise" she mumbles. 

Liam wraps his pinky finger around her much smaller one "promise" he hums. "Okay, I'm officially late have a great day you two, I'll see you tonight" 

Liam takes a minute to catch his breath and stop himself from crying, once the door is closed. Before he steels himself and moves to the end of the driveway and climbs in the car that's waiting for him. Louis glances up from his phone when Liam gets in, arching an eyebrow. 

"I know. I know. I'm gonna be late" Liam groans before Louis can say anything. 

Louis chuckles "actually you're not. You're right on time" he grins, "how was Finley when you left?" 

Liam groans as the car starts moving "she made me promise to be safe" he mumbles.

Louis pats Liam's knee "she'll be okay, but she's just been through the worst thing a kid can go through. It makes sense she's afraid you might not come home" he reasons. 

Liam sighs, running a hand through his hair, "I know. God I hope she's okay today" he groans. Turning to look at Louis Liam frowns "I'm doing the right thing aren't I?" 

Louis shrugs "Finley loves to hear you sing, she knows you're doing what you love. And from what you told me about this Zayn guy he's got it all under control" he assures his best friend. 

Liam just nods, turning to gaze out the window and he really hopes his best friend is right. 

**

Zayn watches curiously as Finley watches out the window when Liam's car drives away. "Finley?" he asks quietly. When she turns to look at him Zayn continues "what did you want to do today?" 

Finley shrugs, moving around Zayn to get to the couch. "I don't know" she mumbles, "can we listen to Uncle Liam on the radio?" she asks quietly.

Zayn nods "of course we can. But I meant after that" he teases, earning a small smile from the girl. Finley bites her lip, shaking her head, and Zayn nods "that's okay we'll figure something out".

The room is quiet for a few minutes until "Zayn?" Finley asks quietly. He just hums to encourage the nine year old to keep talking, "do you think my mum and dad were scared when they...um when they, at the end?" 

Zayn frowns, he knows Liam said to follow Finley's lead if and when she brings up her parents. He also has some training in grief counselling but this feels out of his depth and way too heavy for a nine year old to deal with. 

"Finley, sweetheart, c'mere" Zayn hums holding out one arm to the girl, he's only a little surprised when she throws herself at him in a hug. "I think your mum and dad were scared of leaving you, but they knew Uncle Liam would make sure you were okay" he starts. Finley nods her head against him and Zayn rubs a hand soothingly up and down her back. 

"Do, Zayn, do you think my mum misses me? Wherever she is" Finley sniffles and Zayn realizes she's crying. 

Tightening his arms around her Zayn nods his head "of course she does Bubs" he coos. "But I also know both your mum and dad will always be with you".

"Thanks, Zayn" Finley muffles against his shirt a minute later, pulling out of the hug. "I'm sorry" she adds quietly. 

Zayn ruffles her hair "don't ever apologize for emotions Finley. It's okay to miss your parents and it's okay to be sad" he murmurs. When Finley doesn't say anything Zayn continues "and you can always talk to me about whatever is on your mind. I know you and I don't know each other that well yet, but I'm here for you". 

"Okay" Finley says after a moment where she appears to be thinking. "Thank you" she mumbles before she flops back down onto the couch. 

Zayn just watches as Finley curls into the corner of the couch and decides to just give her a moment, "I'm going to make a cup of tea, and then we'll listen to Uncle Liam, do you want anything?"

"No thank you" Finley hums cuddling into the blanket she just pulled down off the back of the couch. Zayn just nods and moves into kitchen flicking on the kettle as he goes. 

**

When Liam walks into the familiar offices of Capital FM, he doesn't even have a chance to take his coat off before he's being pulled into a hug by Roman Kemp himself. "I'm sorry about your sister, mate" Roman hums as he pulls away.

Liam smiles at the radio host who has become more of a friend over the years of his career, "thanks, it's been tough" he mumbles. 

Roman nods "I bet it has, I know how close you two were. How's Finley taking it?" he asks gently.

Liam pouts "she doesn't really talk about them a lot. But I think she'll be okay with time" he hums. "But uh thanks for asking about this stuff out here and off the air".

Roman waves him away taking two cups of coffee off an approaching intern, "please, you're here to announce a Christmas album and tour. This kind of stuff doesn't need to be brought up in front of the nation" he insists. Roman continues before Liam can say anything "and I only asked because I care about you, mate" he adds passing a cup of coffee to Liam.

Liam just nods as one of the producers ushers Roman away from him and back into the studio. Louis approaches after a second, "you ready Li?" he asks gesturing towards the studio.

Liam frowns "yeah. The album goes live for download after this interview and the tickets go on sale tomorrow. Don't have much choice but to be ready" he mumbles. 

Louis claps him on the shoulder "you know Roman won't bring up Ruth and Jack or Finley on air, even if his producers try to force him to" he soothes.

Liam nods, because he knows that, Roman just told him that himself. But he can't help feeling guilty about leaving Finley at home just over a week after she lost her parents. And he can't help but wonder if it's too soon to be back at work. He could easily release the album for his fans and not do the three week mini Christmas tour. But when he remembers how excited Finley was about him doing both a Christmas album and tour, when he told her back in August, he knows he's going to go through with it all. 

"LIAM" Louis shouts, jolting Liam out of his thoughts. "You back with me? You're up after this song" he chuckles. 

"Sorry Lou" Liam mumbles shaking his head to clear it before Roman gestures for him to come into the studio. Liam sits across from Roman and slips the headphones on over his head, hearing Little Mix's latest single finishing as he does. "Here we go" he mumbles to himself as Roman starts introducing him. 

**

When Liam gets home just after four o'clock he rolls his eyes as he hears his own voice singing back at him. "Finley? Zayn? I'm home" he calls walking further into his house, to be met with all the cushions missing from his couches and the most complex looking blanket fort, taking up all the available floor space. 

"What's the password?" Finley calls from somewhere under the blankets.

Liam chuckles "Uncle Liam is the coolest" he calls back and he hears Zayn snort.

"Not even close, Liam" Zayn calls out after a second of giggling from Finley. 

Liam sighs "I don't know" he whines, "I've had a long day and I just want to come in and cuddle my Finley" he huffs stomping his foot eliciting another giggle from Finley. 

There's exaggerated whispering from inside the fort before Finley's head pops out the door, "alright you can come in Uncle Liam" she grins. Once Liam's crawled inside she turns to look at him "the password was Christmas by the way".

Liam rolls his eyes "of course it was" he chuckles. "I see you two were busy today" he hums looking around the blanket fort. 

There's fairy lights around the whole top, and flashlights propped up in a couple of the corners. Any cushions and pillows that aren't being used as walls, alongside his kitchen chairs, are spread around the floor so everywhere you turn there's a comfy place to sit. Liam notices a small pile of Finley's favourite snacks in one corner and a laptop open to the Netflix homepage in another. It looks like every blanket and sheet in the house has been used as walls or just spread around like the cushions. 

Zayn smiles sheepishly, "Hope this is okay" he mumbles once Liam gets close enough. "We've spent most of the day either building this or playing board games, and listening to your new album". 

Liam chuckles "this is fine Zayn, honestly," he grins, before pitching his voice low enough Finley can't hear him "thanks for getting her off the iPad for a little".

Zayn waves him away "we were just about to watch a movie when you came in, otherwise she hasn't been watching anything today" he grins. 

Liam can't help but blush a little as Zayn grins at him before Finley calling his name snaps him out of it. "Sorry, what?" Liam asks shaking his head and looking away from Zayn. 

Finley rolls her eyes at him "I said do you wanna watch the movie with us?" She repeats.

Liam chuckles, nodding his head "sure sounds good. What movie are we watching?" he asks, already settling into the cushions on the floor. 

Finley grins wriggling her way over to curl against Liam's side, "The Grinch duh" she huffs, cuddling against him.

"Of course, how could I be so silly, I just thought because it's not December yet you might want to watch something else" Liam teases, poking Finley in the nose.

Zayn chuckles at the face Finley makes before she quickly wipes her hand down her face. Liam smiles sadly that's a habit Finley picked up from her mum. For whatever reason both Ruth and Finley would wipe their hands over their faces if you touch their nose. There's really no explanation for it but it seems to be a reflex. 

Zayn claps his hands and moves to turn the movie on, noticing Liam's sad smile. Liam knows the other man noticed his sad look but he's grateful it went unmentioned as the beginning of the movie starts to play and Finley cuddles a little closer. 

As the movie is ending Liam hears the front door open and close again, and heavy footsteps heading towards the living room. "What the hell?" Nate asks from outside the blankets. "Liam? Are you in here?" 

Finley rolls her eyes as Liam scrambles to get out of the fort. Zayn exchanges a look with Finley who makes a face at him before Zayn follows after Liam. 

"Nate, what are you doing here? Your text said you were working late tonight" Liam asks as soon as he can stand up again from the fort. 

"I was, I mean I am. I have to go back to the office, but I wanted to stop in and see how your day of promo went" Nate explains, his eyes moving over the giant blanket fort taking up the room, his eyes narrowing as they land on Zayn who has just crawled out of the fort. "Who the fuck are you?" Nate spits. 

"Language!" Liam and Zayn say in unison as Finley giggles inside the blanket fort. 

"Nate! You can't swear around Finley, we've talked about this" Liam huffs. 

Nate rolls his eyes, "she's fine" he growls "but who's the guy Liam?" he mutters. 

Zayn rolls his eyes and steps forward offering his hand to Nate, before Liam can say anything, "I'm Zayn, Finley's nanny. You must me Nate, Liam's fiancé. I've heard a lot about you" he says sweetly.

Nate eyes Zayn's hand suspiciously before he shakes it quickly, "you're the nanny" he says slowly. "But you're a man".

Zayn snorts, "wait I am?" He asks incredulously and Finley giggles again still inside the blanket fort. "That explains so much" he adds sarcastically. 

Liam barely suppresses a laugh, as he guides his fiancé by the elbow out of the living room. "Hey, the radio interviews were all good and the last time I checked the album is number one in like a dozen countries" he grins rocking on his heels at the top of the entranceway. 

Nate sighs "good. But I've got to get back to the office. I don't like that the nanny you hired is a guy though Liam" he grumbles.

Liam rolls his eyes then, "Finley really likes him" he hums "just trust me". 

Nate huffs "I do trust you. I'll call you later" he murmurs pressing a quick peck to Liam's lips.

Liam pouts at the short kiss but Nate is already halfway to the door, "I love you" Liam calls out, but the door shuts behind Nate before he finishes. 

"So that's your fiancé Finley was telling me about?" Zayn asks suddenly and Liam spins to face him 

"Yeah um, he's not always like that" Liam mumbles rubbing the back of his neck, "but I'm thinking pizza for dinner tonight, it's been a long day," he adds. 

Zayn looks like he wants to say something but instead he chooses to just nod in response, and Liam just moves to the kitchen to order dinner. 

**

Liam finally has a day off it's been a week since his Christmas album launch, and his mini tour is scheduled to start in a few days. So he's got the next few days to himself to get ready. Nate has been more busy with meetings and case files than ever before and Liam is missing his fiancé. 

Liam's making pancakes as it's December first and that has been a tradition since he was a child, and he knows Ruth always made them for Finley, when Finley shuffles into the kitchen. "Morning Fin, breakfast is almost ready" he grins as she sleepily flops into a chair. 

Finley looks over at him, rubbing her eyes before she pouts, her eyes looking sad, "I didn't think you'd make them" she mumbles. Before quickly wiping away a tear and quietly asking "are we gonna do the tree today too?"

Liam recognizes her tone and turns off the burner before stepping away from the stove and crouching in front of his niece. "What's wrong gorgeous?" he hums, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "It's always Christmas pancakes in the morning and the tree in the afternoon on the first of December" he adds seriously. 

Finley sniffles, biting her bottom lip, Liam sees Zayn coming into the kitchen from the corner of his eye. The nanny seems to sense that this is a moment the pair need to have alone and takes over the abandoned pancakes at the stove. "Talk to me Fin" Liam coos, rubbing a hand over the girl's arm.

"It's just Mum always used to make the Christmas pancakes, and then Dad and I would go find the perfect tree, and Mum would have hot chocolate waiting when we got back" Finley sniffles. "It won't be the same without them and I don't want to do it at all" she whimpers, tears sliding down her cheeks. 

Liam pouts pulling Finley off her chair and into his lap on the floor "listen to me, please" he murmurs, "I know it's hard this year, we're having to find our own way of doing everything" Liam starts, "and it's okay to miss your mum and dad, I miss them too so, so much" he continues rocking Finley slightly on his lap. "But I know your mum wouldn't want you to stop doing all your favourite parts of Christmas just because she's not here". 

Finley wipes her face and looks up at Liam with sad doe eyes, "do you really think they won't be mad, if I do it all with you?" she asks quietly. 

Liam chuckles "they would never be mad at you, but if you really don't want to we don't have to go get a tree today" he grins. Turning to wink at Zayn who's still making Christmas tree shaped pancakes "but we have to eat pancakes 'cause they're already made and Zayn might cry if we don't" he stage whispers. 

Finley giggles "don't want Zaynie sad" she says climbing out of Liam's lap and back into her chair. "We can go get a tree Uncle Liam, but Zaynie has to come" Finley insists. 

Liam smiles at the girl "Zayn is invited if he wants to come, but I was going to let him have today off because I'm home" Liam explains, continuing quickly to add. "Nate said he would meet us there after lunch".

Finley sticks out her tongue, giving Zayn a pleading look that Liam entirely misses. "My sister wanted me to come get a tree with her, but we can all go together. Of course I'll come Bubs" Zayn grins, nodding once when Finley smiles at him gratefully. 

"Are you sure Zayn. Because you don't have to come with us, I don't have many more days off between now and Christmas" Liam asks. 

Zayn waves Liam away "I'm sure Liam. It's fine I just need to call my sister" he grins. Zayn is then turning off the burner "pancakes are done. Who's hungry?" 

**

Finley kicks at the frozen ground, a piece of ice skittering away from her. They're waiting on Nate, who of course is late, blaming work like usual. Finley is still a little sad about starting the Christmas traditions without her parents and she knows it shows on her face. 

Zayn comes over to stand beside her his sister Waliyah close behind "why the long face Bubs?" he asks gently, "I'm sure Nate will be here shortly and we can find the perfect tree" he adds with a grin. 

"I wish Nate wasn't coming at all. He hates me, Zayn" Finley huffs, kicking the ground again and glancing to where Liam is on the phone with Nate.

Waliyah furrows her eyebrows, shaking her head, "I'm sure that's not true Finley. I've only known you thirty minutes and I know you're too sweet to hate" she grins. 

Finley blushes, shaking her head as Liam hangs up his phone stuffing it into his pocket. "He's never said it but Nate doesn't like me because Uncle Liam will always drop everything for me. He always has" she mumbles, stuffing her hands into her coat pockets.

Zayn smiles sadly, passing a pair of mittens to Finley from his ever present backpack. "Have you talked to Uncle Liam about it?" he asks quietly. 

Finley shakes her head, but stops herself from saying whatever it is she wants to say as Liam approaches the trio at that moment.

"Nate should be here any minute. Sorry about the wait, his lunch meeting ran long" Liam offers but both Zayn and Waliyah wave him off and Finley cuddles in close for a hug. 

"Uncle Liam?" Finley asks, Liam's arms still around her in a hug, "can we all get hot chocolate after this?" she grins after Liam hums to indicate he heard her. 

"Course we can Fin, after we get our tree we can definitely get some hot chocolate to warm up" Liam answers, adjusting Finley's hat on her head. 

"Zaynie and Waliyah too?" She asks, eyes pleading.

Liam sighs, "of course they're welcome to come along but don't you think Zayn might want to spend some alone time with his sister?" he asks gently. 

Zayn cuts in before Finley can argue again "we'd love to come for hot chocolate after right Waliyah?" he insists, Waliyah quickly nodding her agreement just as Nate pulls into the parking lot. 

Zayn frowns as Nate steps out of his car, both at his dishevelled appearance that doesn't fit with a simple lunch meeting, and at the way the man turns his head away so Liam's kiss lands on his cheek instead of his lips like intended. "Sorry I was so late, but you know how it is" Nate huffs, before he turns and Zayn watches the way Liam's fiancé rolls his eyes at Finley, before narrowing them at Zayn. "I see you brought the help"

Liam sighs "Finley wanted Zayn to come and this is for her, please don't be like this, not today. Not here" he pleads. Nate rolls his eyes but nods his head in response, "thank you. Now let's go find our tree" Liam exclaims, gesturing for Finley to lead the way. 

It's been twenty minutes of looking for a perfect tree. Zayn is letting himself be dragged around by Finley, while his sister laughs and follows along. Liam is walking a few steps behind the three with Nate who keeps distractedly checking his phone. "How long is this going to take? I need to get back to work" Nate huffs.

Liam frowns shaking his head and bumping Nate with his shoulder. "It's a process, Nate. We have to find the perfect tree" he grins, glancing up at where Finley is laughing along with Waliyah at Zayn who appears to have slipped. "C'mon Nate this is fun. Get in the Christmas spirit" he adds arching an eyebrow. 

Nate rolls his eyes, "it's a tree Liam. They're all the same" he mutters. Reaching out Nate grabs Liam's hand in his own, before adding "I'll try, but I have to head back to the office in thirty minutes". 

"Uncle Liam look!" Finley shouts and Liam turns to see what the girl is so excited about. She's standing next to a tree that looks both perfect in height and fullness, "this is the one! This is our tree" she cheers jumping in place and clapping her mitten covered hands together. 

Liam pulls away from Nate who rolls his eyes, which Liam misses but Zayn catches, the nanny's eyes narrowing in on his employer's fiancé. "Does something seem weird about Nate?" Zayn asks Waliyha his eyes drifting from where Nate looks bored and annoyed to where Liam and Finley are excitedly examining the tree. 

Waliyah shrugs "I mean he seems distracted and like he'd rather be anywhere but here. Why?" she asks nudging her brother with her elbow. 

Zayn shrugs, glancing back over to see Liam talking to one of the attendants at the tree farm, before he looks back at his sister "I just get a weird feeling from him, and not just today. Everytime he comes by the house he seems annoyed that Finley is there, and I've never seen him give Liam more than a quick peck" he explains quietly, eyes raking over Nate where he's now on his phone. "I just think something weird is going on." 

Waliyah nods but before she can say anything Finley is running over to them an excited gleam in her eyes, "we've got mine and Uncle Liam's tree, now we need to find you one" she cheers bouncing in place. 

Waliyah grins "of course. Let's go see what we can find, yeah" she says excitement matching Finley's as she grabs the girl's hand. "But it can't be as big as yours, my flat isn't that big" Waliyah adds before the two girls skip away. 

Zayn watches his sister and Finley fondly before he spins to face Liam and Nate who appear to be arguing. 

"I told you I couldn't stay long Liam. Don't be upset Baby, I was here when the kid found the tree. But I have a big meeting this afternoon I can't stay any longer" Nate hums, his voice almost sickly sweet. 

Zayn scoffs but Liam seems to fall for it all, "I know but I was hoping we could spend some time together before my tour. And so you and Finley can spend time together too" Liam hums, leaning forward to kiss Nate, which the other man dodges once again. 

"I have to go. But I'll call you later" Nate says squeezing Liam's hand before he pulls away completely and turns heading back towards his car. 

Liam is approaching Zayn then an annoyed look on his face "you alright?" Zayn asks gesturing to where Nate is walking away. 

Liam nods "yeah he's um he's got to get back to the office" he mutters. "Where did Finley go?" 

Zayn nods deciding not to push Liam, as he gestures to where Finley is giggling with Waliyha as they try to find a tree. "She's helping Waliyha find the perfect tree," he grins, his tongue getting caught in his teeth. 

Liam bites his lip and nods his head, feeling a blush climbing up his cheeks that he can't explain. 

"Zayn! Uncle Liam! Come see" Finley calls out and Liam spins quickly away from Zayn to approach his niece, Zayn following closely behind him. 

"Finley found me the perfect tree" Waliyha grins gesturing proudly to the much smaller tree between herself and Finley. 

"Fin you have a gift for finding perfect trees" Liam grins, reaching out to pull the nine year old into a hug which she comes into easily. 

Finley giggles and nods "I know right, you'd all be hopelessly lost without me" she grins burrowing further into Liam's hug. 

**

They're all pink cheeked and cold when the group piles into a booth in the cafe at the tree farm. The two trees have been paid for and are scheduled for delivery later that afternoon. Liam had paid for both his own and Waliyha's tree despite the woman's protests. 

"Uncle Leeyum?" Finley asks, drawing out his name the way she used to as a toddler "can I get cookies too? Please" she begs, turning to pout at him in the booth. 

"You're cute Fin" Liam chuckles "of course you can have cookies, get whatever you want" he adds wiggling his eyebrows at her making her giggle. Turning to face Zayn and Waliyha Liam adds "you guys too, get whatever you want it's my treat." 

Waliyha makes to protest but Zayn shakes his head at her stopping her from saying what she intended "thank you Liam" she says instead. 

It's only a few minutes later that all four of them have candy cane hot chocolates complete with whipped cream, marshmallows, and sprinkles. They're sharing a plate of Christmas cookies that Finley is more than pleased with. 

"So Liam, how long have you and Nate been together?" Waliyha asks, determined to find out more about the couple that just seem weird to her. 

Liam frowns and Finley makes a face over her mug to Zayn who bites back a laugh at her disgusted look. "We've been together for five years actually, but we just got engaged this past spring" Liam answers, taking a sip from his hot chocolate. 

"Yeah at my birthday party" Finley cuts in, still a little (okay a lot) upset about the fact that Nate had proposed to Liam in the middle of her birthday. "Who does that? It was supposed to be my day" she mutters biting the head off a reindeer sugar cookie. 

Liam pouts "if I'd have known I would have stopped him Fin" he hums and Zayn furrows his eyebrows getting the impression they've had this conversation before. 

"Still wrecked my whole party" Finley mutters still eating her reindeer shaped cookie. 

Zayn chuckles, picking up his hot chocolate to take a sip "what does Nate do again? Finley is never able to tell me" he asks winking at the nine year old across from him.

"Because no one will tell me" Finley huffs throwing her hands up in the air. 

Liam chuckles wrapping an arm around Finley's shoulders, "he's a lawyer, actually he became a partner at his law firm last year" Liam explains, a proud gleam in his eyes. 

Zayn smiles fondly at Liam before Waliyha elbows him and he nods "good for him" he hums. "So what's your schedule like this week Liam?" Zayn asks wanting to change the subject off Liam's fiancé. 

Liam hums "I have the next couple of days off, and Finley starts dance on Tuesday. Then I have my first performance on Thursday" he explains quickly. 

Finley lights up "I get to go back to dance?" she asks happily, "and when do I get to come to a concert?" 

Liam nods "yeah you'll have dance every Tuesday" he hums, "I'm not sure yet Fin but you'll definitely be coming to at least one show" Liam adds quickly. 

"Does Zayn get to come too?" Finley asks grabbing another cookie and taking a quick bite before Liam can stop her. 

Liam glances at Zayn and bites his lip, "to the concert?" he asks and when Finley nods he continues "I was hoping he would to keep tabs on you while I'm on stage." 

Finley opens her mouth to say something but Zayn cuts her off "considering my job is to literally keep tabs on her of course I'll come" he hums. "Plus I get a free ticket to a sold out concert" he teases with a grin that's all tongue and teeth. 

Liam rolls his eyes fighting back a blush "maybe I'll get your sister to come instead, she seems nicer than you" he huffs, sipping his hot chocolate. 

**

After they finish their hot chocolates Zayn promises Finley he'll be back soon, he just needs to drive Waliyha home. Once the brother and sister are alone Waliyha rounds on Zayn "you've got it bad big brother" she teases dancing out of the path of the snowball he throws in response. "Be mad all you want Zee, but I know you better than anyone and you dear brother have a crush on your boss"

Zayn sighs opening the passenger door for his sister to get in before jogging around to the driver's side and climbing in. "It doesn't matter though Wali, he's engaged remember" Zayn huffs, not bothering to argue his obvious crush. 

Waliyha rolls her eyes "yeah to the world's biggest asshole!" she exclaims. "Plus his niece hates his fiancé, I wouldn't count yourself out just yet" Waliyha adds seriously as Zayn pulls out of the parking lot. 

**

The next day Finley excitedly wakes Liam up by jumping onto his bed early in the morning. "Uncle Liam! It snowed, get up!" 

Liam sits up, wrapping Finley in a hug before laying back down holding his niece to his chest as he does. "It's not even seven yet Fin, shh" Liam hums, letting his eyes close again. 

Finley groans and starts wiggling around "but it snowed Uncle Liam, and the radio said school's closed! Get up" she insists managing to free herself. 

Liam huffs before opening his eyes again, "alright I'm up, give me a minute and I'll be down okay?" he asks already moving to a sitting position. Finley grins, her smile reminding Liam of a young Ruth before she bounds out of his bedroom as quickly as she arrived. 

Liam watches her go, shaking his head before standing to pull on a pair of sweatpants over his boxers, shivering slightly Liam grabs a hoodie to pull on as well. 

When he gets downstairs Zayn is already in the kitchen and he immediately hands Liam a cup of coffee when he enters the room. 

Finley is sitting at the table eating eggs and toast quickly enough Liam is a little worried she might choke. Apparently Zayn is too because he arches an eyebrow at the nine year old, "Bubs slow down, we don't want you to choke" he warns. At Finley's pout Zayn adds, "the snow will still be there after breakfast." 

Liam sips his coffee, humming happily at the perfectly prepared drink, he has a fleeting thought that after five years Nate still doesn't know how he takes his coffee but Zayn does after only a couple weeks. "Thank you" Liam mumbles but Zayn waves him away offering him a plate as he does. 

Liam takes the plate moving to sit at the table beside Finley, who has thankfully slowed down to chew her food. Zayn comes to sit across from him a minute later with his own plate and mug. "So I know you're off today Liam but what are your plans for the day?" Zayn asks once he's sitting. 

Liam shrugs taking a bite of his eggs, as many times as he's tried to tell Zayn that cooking for him isn't part of his job the other man insists on doing so. "I don't really have a plan today" he mumbles. 

Finley grins "can we go ice skating?" she asks, bouncing slightly in her chair. Clasping her hands together and widening her eyes as she pouts at Liam, pleading "please, please, please." 

Liam shrugs "I don't see why not" he answers sipping his coffee. 

"Zayn you should come too" Finley grins drinking her apple juice, "I mean if you want to" she adds quietly when Liam shoots her a look. 

Zayn shrugs "sure" he agrees. "And if it's alright with Uncle Liam I can call my mate Niall, see if he wants to bring his kids to skate too." 

Finley claps excitedly "please Uncle Liam? You can call Louis and Harry to come too!" she exclaims pouting at Liam again. 

"Sounds like a plan Fin. Maybe I'll see if Nate can come too" Liam agrees, completely missing the look Finley and Zayn exchange at the mention of Nate. 

"If you have to" Finley mumbles finishing off her juice. 

"What was that?" Liam asks having clearly not heard what she said, as Zayn chokes on his coffee definitely having heard the girl. 

Finley smiles sweetly as she passes Zayn a napkin "I said, sounds good" she grins as Zayn wipes up the coffee he spilled, "can I be excused?" Finley asks quickly. 

When Liam nods she takes off towards the stairs like a shot, and Liam turns to Zayn. "You know if you actually want a day off you don't have to come ice skating with us today" he hums getting up and taking his plate to the sink. 

Zayn shrugs, "It's fine Liam, I wasn't doing anything today anyways, and the kids Niall's working for right now will be climbing the walls on a day like today" he explains pulling his phone out of his hoodie pocket as he speaks. 

**

As it turns out, Nate can't come skating with them, something about an important meeting. Niall agrees to meet them there with the two kids he currently works for and Harry and Louis insist on Liam picking them up. As soon as the pair get into the back of Liam's SUV, Zayn is sitting in the passenger seat, Finley starts excitedly talking their. ears off.

"She seems happy to see your friends" Zayn hums, glancing out the window as Liam drives. 

Liam shrugs, "yeah Louis and Harry have been around her whole life, she loves them both" he hums, gaze flicking from the road to where Finley is cuddled up under Harry's arm. "Plus I think I'd be lost without them" he adds seriously. 

Zayn grins but doesn't say anything as Liam finds a space to park. Niall is standing beside his own car with twin boys hanging off either side of him. Laughing Zayn climbs out of Liam's car and approaches his friend. 

"Alright you little monkeys feet on the ground" Niall calls out when he sees Zayn approaching with Finley right behind him. "Zayn good to see ya, mate" he adds once both boys feet have dropped to the pavement. 

"You too Ni" Zayn grins, Finley coming up beside him, "Fin, do you remember Niall?" Zayn asks letting her lean on him. 

Finley nods shyly, but doesn't even attempt to say anything tucking herself more into Zayn's side, as Liam is waiting for Harry and Louis by his SUV. Niall grins "it's good to see you again Finley" he greets. "This is Shawn and Alex" he introduces dropping a hand gently onto each boy's head. 

"We're six" Shawn offers stepping away from Niall. "Niall says we can have treats if we're good today" he adds seriously. 

Zayn laughs at that as Liam, Harry and Louis finally come over to them "resorting to bribery now are we Ni?" he teases. 

Niall shrugs, "It's just over three weeks 'til Christmas, you and I both know how excited kids can get this time of year" he grins. "Although you seem to be having a pretty easy run this job" Niall adds wiggling his eyebrows. 

Zayn sends his friend a look that very loudly says "shut up or else" before he wraps an arm around Finley "she is pretty awesome. Her uncle is pretty cool too" he teases as Liam steps right up beside him. 

"Alright, let's get some skates and get to it" Liam grins clapping his hands together. Then with a smile Liam offers a hand to Niall to shake "I'm Liam, it's nice to meet you" he says. 

Niall furrows his eyebrows but shakes Liam's hand "Niall, great to finally meet you too" he says, before winking at Zayn "I've heard a lot about you"

Zayn groans as Finley giggles before she grabs Zayn's hand and starts pulling him towards the entrance. Shawn and Alex copying her actions with Niall. Liam waits for Louis and Harry before following after them all. 

**

After an hour of skating Liam's phone starts ringing and he makes his way off the ice to answer it. "Hey Nate" he says happily. "How's your meeting going?" 

Nate hesitates before answering "it's um it's good. Look I know I was supposed to come have dinner with you and the kid tonight. But something's come up and I'm not going to make it" he explains as a female voice Liam assumes is his secretary calls Nate's name in the background. 

Liam pouts although no one is there to see it, "okay. We'll see you another night I guess" he hums. 

"Thanks I knew you'd understand. Gotta go" Nate responds hanging up before Liam can even respond again. He's shoving his phone back into his pocket when Zayn skates over towards where he is and comes to a stop. 

"Everything alright?" Zayn asks, "you look upset about something" he adds quietly. 

Liam glances around the rink to see Finley and Harry skating circles around poor Louis, before he looks back at the handsome and concerned face in front of him. "I'm fine. Nate just called and cancelled dinner with me and Fin tonight" he explains. 

Zayn frowns, nodding his head "I'm sorry Liam. Did he say why?" he asks gently.

Liam hums, nodding his head, "he said something came up at work" Liam answers. 

Zayn makes a face before he schools his features into a neutral expression "that's his loss then Liam" he starts, "and Niall and I were gonna take the boys to McDonalds as a treat for dinner. You and Finley are welcome to join us" Zayn finishes. 

Liam nods moving to step back out on the ice beside Zayn, the pair starting to skate side by side. "I'm sure Fin would like that more than the restaurant Nate picked. Thanks Zayn" he mumbles after a minute. 

"Uncle Liam look" Finely shouts as she skates by. As soon as Liam turns to look she executes a shaky but not bad little spin on her skates. 

Louis skates up then clinging onto Harry "show off" he teases reaching out to push Finley gently. She stays on her feet pushing back making Louis fall to the ice with a whine. "Harold get me out of here I'm cold" Louis huffs as Finley giggles and reaches out for Zayn and Liam. 

"Alright you big baby, let's go warm up" Harry hums, hauling Louis to his feet and helping him skate towards an exit. 

"Remember there's kids here" Liam calls after them with a laugh as Louis flips him off and Harry shrugs. Finley then slips her hand into Liam's "you tired Gorgeous?" 

Finley shakes her head "just cold. Can we get hot chocolate?" she asks quietly. 

Liam nods "sure. Why don't you go ask Niall if he, Shawn and Alex want to join us" he asks. Indicating to where Niall is attempting to help both twins skate at the same time. 

"I'll race ya Bubs" Zayn offers with a smirk before he takes off skating towards Niall. 

"Cheater!" Finley calls after him before she takes off skating after Zayn. Liam laughs watching them both as Zayn purposely slows down so Finely can beat him to Niall, before he turns and heads off the ice himself. 

**

It's the weekend again and Liam is out doing interviews and a radio performance before he'll be home in time for dinner. He's been home late for the last couple days, having started his tour this week. Finley is currently sitting pouting staring at the Christmas tree. They had managed to decorate it after ice skating the Monday before, but there was still something missing.

"Hey Bubs!" Zayn calls coming into the living room with two mugs of hot chocolate. Passing one to Finley Zayn frowns at the sad look on her face, "What's wrong Finley? You shouldn't be this sad looking when you only have a week left of school until Christmas" 

Finley sighs, taking the hot chocolate Zayn offers her, "I need to get Uncle Liam a Christmas present" she mumbles, taking a sip from her drink. 

Zayn furrows his eyebrows "okay. Why is that making you sad?" 

Finley pouts, setting her mug down and cuddling into Zayn's side "because my mum always took me shopping for Uncle Liam, Auntie Nicola, and Grandma and Grandpa" she mumbles quietly. 

Zayn bites his lip Finley's sad mood today now making perfect sense. "I see" he hums, setting his own mug down. "What if I take you shopping instead?" Zayn asks carefully, "I know I'm not the same as your mum but I can help you pick presents if you want." 

Finley looks up at Zayn with big sad eyes "you'd take me shopping?" she asks quietly. When Zayn nods Finley bites her lip "okay" she mumbles. 

"Okay. Why don't you go get ready?" Zayn asks laughing slightly when Finley practically trips over herself trying to get up to her room. Zayn pouts as he watches her go before he heads to his own room to get ready. 

**

"What about this?" Zayn asks gesturing to a t-shirt that says **World's Best Uncle** in glittery letters across the front. Finley just rolls her eyes at him in response "so that's a no" he chuckles following after her towards the exit of the shop. 

"It has to be perfect Zayn. Nothing we've seen so far is good enough for Uncle Liam" Finley mutters as they walk up the sidewalk. 

"We'll find something Bubs, don't worry" Zayn hums glancing into the restaurant they're passing. Zayn's eyes widen and he stops in his tracks at who he sees. "Hey, isn't that Nate?" he asks Finley, gesturing into the restaurant. 

Finley looks and her eyebrows furrow as she spots her uncle's fiancé. Turning back to Zayn she shrugs "probably a lunch meeting" she grumbles. 

Zayn is about to agree when the woman sitting across from Nate gets up from her chair to squeeze in next to Nate in the booth. She leans over and pulls Nate into a passionate kiss that has Zayn reaching out to cover Finley's eyes. "I don't think that's a meeting" Zayn mumbles as Finley pulls his hand off her face. 

Finley's jaw drops "that's not Uncle Liam" she hums as Nate and the unknown woman continue to kiss. "I told you he was no good" she spits making a face and looking up at Zayn. 

Zayn chuckles, shaking his head and reaching out for Finley's hand with his free one not carrying the bags of gifts Finley already bought. "You were very right. I knew there was something weird going on" Zayn hums. "C'mon let's get out of here" he adds already walking away. 

The pair are in another store a little ways up the road when Finley turns to Zayn holding a snow globe. "Zayn?" she asks quietly "do we have to tell Uncle Liam what we saw today?" 

Zayn frowns crouching down in front of her and taking the snow globe from her hands, "why do you ask" he wonders looking over the snow globe she had been holding. 

Finley shrugs "he's already sad. And Uncle Liam is so busy right now. I don't want to make him more sad right before Christmas" she explains, fiddling with the zipper on her coat. "Plus Nate's stupid" she adds with a shrug. 

Zayn bites back a laugh "we can wait to talk to Uncle Liam about what we saw if you want" he offers. Zayn then holds up the snow globe "did you want to get this?" 

Finley grins "Okay. Yes I do for Grandma" she answers decidedly already walking away towards the cash. 

**

Liam's already home by the time Finley and Zayn come in. Zayn passes Finley the bags once she has her coat off and she grins taking off towards her room with them. They had ended up finding a watch for Liam, it was nowhere near as expensive as the watches he normally wears, but Finley had absolutely loved it the moment she saw it.

Zayn makes his way to the kitchen where Liam is making dinner. "Hey where were you guys?" Liam asks stirring something in a pot. 

"Finley wanted to do some Christmas shopping, so we went to town to do that" Zayn explains. "What are you making?" he asks. 

Liam grins "I meant to give Fin money for that, let me know what she spent and I can pay you back" he offers. "And I will pay you either way Zayn so please just tell me how much. It's not your job to pay for Finley" Liam adds quickly when Zayn makes to protest. "I'm making mac and cheese for dinner by the way" Liam finishes turning back to the stove. 

Zayn grins "I haven't had homemade mac and cheese in ages" he smiles "and once I add up the receipts I'll give you a total, but I don't mind covering it" Zayn adds seriously. 

Liam scoffs ,shaking his head "what else did you two get up to?" he asks pulling another pan out of the cupboard. 

Zayn shrugs, "Finley saw Santa, we got hot chocolate and cookies, then we came home" he explains. Zayn feels a twinge of guilt at keeping the information about Nate from Liam, but Finley's reasoning to not tell Liam makes at least a little sense, and guys like Nate slip up eventually.

"Did you get pictures with Santa?" Liam asks excitedly, pulling Zayn from his thoughts. 

"Yes and no" Zayn starts, continuing before Liam can interrupt, "I got a couple cute ones on my phone, but Finley wouldn't get the professional ones, said you have to be there for them" 

Liam frowns "can I see the ones you got?" he asks hopefully. "Ruth and I usually both took Fin to get Santa pictures, so I guess that's what she's thinking" Liam adds sadly. 

"I'll send you them right now" Zayn grins pulling his phone out and tapping on it. "I'm sorry Liam, this all has to be hard for you too" he adds gently. 

Liam shrugs putting the mac and cheese into the oven to finish "some days I don't even think about it, but then other days I see something or Finley does something that reminds me of Ruth and it hits me all over again" he mumbles, sniffling slightly. 

Zayn pats Liam's shoulder "if you ever want to talk about anything I'm here for you just as much as I'm here for Finley" he offers. Zayn thinks for a moment that it's not fair and Nate must be a grade A idiot to risk losing this incredible man by cheating on him. "Hey, I can wait for dinner to finish why don't you go relax for a few minutes" Zayn says seriously. 

Liam nods, "thanks Zayn" he murmurs already shuffling out of the room towards the stairs. 

**

The next morning there's another dose of snow. Finley is excitedly getting ready to go out and build a snowman with Zayn when there's a knock on the door. Zayn appears pulling it open to reveal Nate who looks unimpressed at the sight of the Nanny. 

"Where's Liam?" Nate asks looking behind Zayn who sees the other man's annoyed look in Finley's direction. 

"He's in his studio rehearsing" Zayn answers his tone clipped. 

"Me and Zayn are gonna build a snowman, do you wanna help?" Finley offers as she finishes getting her mittens on. 

Nate rolls his eyes "not really. I was looking for Liam" he answers. 

Finley shrugs "your loss. C'mon Zayn let's go. I don't think Nate knows how to build a snowman anyway" she smirks, pushing past Nate to get outside. 

Zayn snorts a laugh as he zips up his own jacket "how was lunch yesterday, mate?" he asks as he passes Nate "you looked pretty cozy to me" Zayn grins, gesturing into the house. "You can go up and find Liam if you want" he says before disappearing to help Finley with her snowman. 

"I know how to build a snowman" Nate mutters just as Liam comes down the stairs. "Hey Babe, let's go help the kid with her snowman" he says quickly. 

Liam makes a face "are you feeling okay?" he asks "I mean we can go play with Finley but you don't usually suggest things like that" Liam adds quickly. 

Nate shrugs "I mean I'm not dressed to build a snowman but we should help her c'mon" he says. 

Liam shrugs but gets his jacket, boots, and mittens on following Nate outside where Zayn and Finley already have half of a snowman built. Snow is still falling and Nate already looks cold in his dress shoes and thin gloves. 

"Uncle Liam come help" Finley calls, happily throwing a snowball at Zayn who laughs. 

"I'll help" Nate offers, getting three confused stares in response. "What? How hard can it be?" 

Zayn can't hold back his laughter as Nate slips _again_ it's only been about three minutes since he started to help and he's spent more time in the snow than anything. 

"Are we _sure_ he knows how to build a snowman?" Finley asks as Liam hauls Nate to his feet again. "Zayn can you help me with the head?" she adds sweetly gesturing to the head on the ground. 

Once the snowman is complete and everyone is sufficiently cold they all head inside to warm up. Liam and Zayn head into the kitchen to make hot chocolates and a coffee for Nate, leaving Finley alone with her uncle's fiancé. 

"So Nate how was your lunch meeting yesterday?" Finley asks, flopping onto the couch. 

"I didn't have a lunch meeting yesterday" Nate huffs, seemingly confused, sitting in a chair. 

"Oh. Because Zayn and I saw you having lunch with a woman when we were shopping. She was really pretty" Finley pushes a wicked gleam in her eyes. 

"You're seeing things kid" Nate mutters. "You didn't tell Liam did you?" He adds looking a little nervous. 

"What would I tell him?" Finley asks, head tilting to the side. "It was just lunch wasn't it?" she adds cutely. 

"Yeah, ju-just a lunch meeting. I forgot I had one yesterday" Nate stumbles. Narrowing his eyes on Finley his posture changing in an effort to become more intimidating. "Listen kid. I don't know what you think you saw yesterday but it's your word against mine and you're a just a dumb kid" he hisses. 

Finley narrows her own eyes "yeah but Uncle Liam would believe everything I say" she hisses. 

"I'd be careful Kid. I can make your life pretty miserable if I want to" Nate threatens. 

It's at that exact moment Zayn comes in the room with Finley's hot chocolate. "Oi! You don't get to come into her house and issue threats. I don't care who you are" Zayn growls having heard all of Nate's threats. "And it's not just her word against yours because I saw _everything_ yesterday too" he adds seriously. 

"Oh no I'm so scared a dumb kid and a male nanny. Please Liam would never believe you two over me. I've been sleeping with women behind his back for over a year now and he never figures it out" Nate growls.

"You've what?" Liam asks, his voice trembling slightly, Zayn stepping forwards to take the mugs out of his hands before he drops them. "You cheated on me?" he asks. 

"Liam. Baby it's not what you think" Nate rushes, scrambling off the chair to get closer to Liam. He attempts to grab his hand but Liam shakes him off. "I love you, yeah. But sometimes I need something, and it's not something you can give me. So I sleep with a few women on the side" Nate explains.

"How is that better?" Liam squawks. "Get out of my house" he hisses, pulling the engagement ring off his finger, "take this and get out of my house" he says holding the ring out between his thumb and finger. "In case it isn't obvious we're through Nate. I don't want to see you or speak to you ever again. Get out of my house" Liam growls. 

"Liam c'mon we can work this out" Nate practically whines.

Zayn jumps into action then, stepping between Liam and Nate and forcing Nate to walk towards the door, "you need to leave" he growls pointing towards the door. 

Nate rolls his eyes "Liam will come crawling back to me" he mutters pushing his feet into his shoes. "Plus you really think someone like Liam would date the help?" Nate scoffs. 

"This isn't about me. This is about you being an absolute piece of shit" Zayn snarls. "Liam is the best man you could have ever found and you threw it all away...for what?" Zayn asks. "And Finely is the sweetest kid in the universe but you couldn't get over the fact that she took some of Liam's time from you" he adds, keeping his voice low enough no one but Nate can hear him. "So get out. Get out and don't come back near them"

Nate rolls his eyes but is gone a moment later, slamming the door behind him as he goes.

**

Zayn finds Finley alone in the living room when he finally feels calm enough to return. "Hey. You okay?" he asks gently. 

Finley turns from where she's sitting looking out the window and nods slowly. "What just happened?" she asks quietly. "I mean Uncle Liam's gonna be okay right" Finley whines turning to pout at Zayn.

Zayn hums and looks around the room noticing a couple things that Liam must have knocked down on his way out. He can deal with those later though. "Uncle Liam will be fine. He's just gonna need some time and maybe some extra cuddles" Zayn murmurs. "Speaking of Uncle Liam. I'm gonna go check if he needs anything. Are you okay down here?" he asks gently.

Finley just nods already reaching for the remote "I'm fine Zayn. I'll just watch a movie" she grins flicking through her Netflix profile. "But you may want to call Louis and Harry for help" Finley finishes as she picks Arthur Christmas to watch. 

Zayn nods and spins on his heel to go see if Liam needs anything. He knows he has Louis' phone number but decides he'll wait to see how the other man is doing before he calls in anyone else. After thinking for a minute Zayn turns the kettle back on making Liam a cup of tea before he heads up the stairs. 

Unsurprisingly Liam's bedroom door is closed when Zayn gets there. Tapping gently with his hand not holding the tea, Zayn waits for Liam to call out a shaky "come in" before he opens the door. Stepping inside Zayn frowns as he sees Liam agitatedly pacing the room, occasionally picking something up and throwing it into a box on his bed. 

"I brought you some tea" Zayn says gently, setting the steaming mug down on Liam's dresser. "Do you want to talk about what just happened?" he asks carefully, watching Liam rip a suit jacket off a hanger in the closet and stuff it into the box. 

"Thanks" Liam croaks still pacing around the room. "How could I be so stupid" he huffs, dropping to sit on the bed, his head falling into his hands. "He's been acting weird lately but I never thought Nate would do this" 

Zayn frowns, pushing the door closed behind him "if you ask me Nate's the stupid one" he mumbles coming to sit beside Liam. "Look I know it's not my place, I am just the nanny, but he didn't seem right for you. Anyone who can't see what a great man you are and how amazing Finley is doesn't deserve to be in either of your lives" Zayn says. 

"Thanks Zayn" Liam mumbles a light blush crawling up his cheeks, "speaking of Fin I should go talk to her" he adds already getting to his feet, stopping to grab the tea on his way out of the room.

Zayn hesitates for a minute before he closes up the box Liam had been filling and picks it up carrying it down to the kitchen. He decides he'll take it out to the garage later, and then get rid of it entirely for Liam. Right now though he's going to order them all pizza and call Louis and Harry to come over. 

**

Liam is exhausted. Plain and simple it's been almost a week since his messy break up with his fiancé and just as long since he's properly slept. He's forever grateful to Zayn for handling all things Finley, (like making sure she has the right clothes and accessories for the various spirit days at school) when he just can't focus. He knows his fans can tell something is going on with him and he has seen a few posts online discussing his sudden lack of engagement ring, before Louis banned him from twitter anyways. 

Zayn and Liam have been getting closer with every day that passes. Zayn waiting up for Liam to come home, in case there's something that Liam wants to talk about. Liam has been texting Zayn more and more and not just about Finley anymore, but about random things that pop into his head or he sees while driving. 

There's one week left of the tour and Liam is actually excited for it to be over. Finley and Zayn are coming to the very last night of the tour and Liam's nervous about performing for them. But if he actually stops to think about it it's Zayn he's nervous about. 

"So when are you going to just ask Zayn out on a date?" Louis asks as Liam's getting his makeup done for a TV performance before he heads to tonight's venue for soundcheck. 

Liam jumps, getting scolded by his makeup artist before he glares at Louis. "Nate and I broke up a week ago Lou, it's too soon to ask anyone out" Liam huffs. "Besides Zayn is only around to help out with Finley he's not interested in me like that" he adds quietly. 

Harry scoffs from across the room where he was scrolling on his phone "yeah and Louis and I are just friends" he groans, getting up to come across the room and wrap his arms around Louis. "Zayn fancies you Li. Has since before Nate was out of the picture" 

Liam rolls his eyes "whatever. Even if that were true it's too soon isn't it?" he asks biting his bottom lip. "I need to focus on Finley anyways" he adds quickly. 

Louis smiles softly "who are you trying to convince Li?" he asks carefully. "Besides Nate was a complete douche and never deserved you anyways" Louis adds seriously. 

Liam chuckles at that, shaking his head as his makeup artist finally finishes and starts packing up. "How could I be so stupid?" he mumbles. "I mean he never liked Finley would always get upset when she needed me. Plus Finley never liked him either. How did I not see this coming?" 

Louis pulls out of Harry's arms to wrap Liam in a hug, "none of what happened is your fault Liam. You know that, right?" he asks gently. "Nate is an idiot and that's all there is to it" Louis adds when Liam shrugs, smacking a noisy and wet kiss to Liam's cheek.

Liam wipes at his face with a disgusted look, his makeup artist sending Louis a warning glare before she leaves the room. "Either way, I think I need to focus on me and on Finley for a little while" Liam hums, nodding to let the production assistant who just popped in the door to tell him five minutes know he understands. "I thought Nate was the one you know" he mutters as he grabs his microphone, leaving the dressing room before either of his friends can say anything. 

**

Zayn's just picked Finley up from her last dance class before Christmas. She sighs as she climbs into the back of his SUV, slamming the door a little harder than necessary. Turning to face the nine year old Zayn arches an eyebrow "okay spill it Bubs. Why are you trying to break my car?" 

Finley half smiles buckling herself in, "I don't want to talk about it" she grumbles, crossing her arms. 

Zayn pouts but nods his head, turning back around to face the front, "okay. Let's head home, I think Uncle Liam should be home early tonight" he hums, starting the car and pulling away from the dance studio. 

They're halfway back to the house when Finley breaks. "Zayn?" she asks carefully. "Did you see the magazine?" Finley adds.

Zayn furrows his eyebrows, but stays focused on the road, knowing since her parents accident it freaks Finley out if whoever is driving looks away from the road while in motion. "What magazine?" he asks, turning onto their street. 

"So no then" Finley starts. "Nate apparently told his story to a magazine" she hisses. "And now everyone at dance knows I'm an orphan and this one girl Lilah was teasing me about it" Finley grumbles as Zayn parks in the driveway. 

Zayn frowns, shutting off the car and turning to face Finley again, "I'm sorry she was bugging you Bubs" he says quietly. "And you are not an orphan, you have Uncle Liam and I know he would do just about anything for you" Zayn adds patting Finley's knee. "Which magazine was it?" he asks as they climb out of the car Finley passing him her bag as they go. 

"I don't know, just google search it Zayn" Finley grins as she skips towards the house, seemingly in a better mood already. "Can we make a gingerbread house? she asks as Zayn unlocks the door. 

Zayn chuckles "of course we can. Go put your stuff away and I'll meet you in the kitchen" he says passing her the dance bag he was carrying. 

Finley grins grabbing the bag and running up the stairs without another word to Zayn. Who watches her go fondly, before he hangs up his coat and heads to the kitchen. 

**

Liam gets home to the sounds of loud Christmas music playing, the delicious smell of freshly baked gingerbread, and Finley giggling wildly from the kitchen. "I'm home!" he calls out dropping his bag by the front door and climbing the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Uncle Liam, you're home" Finley cheers breaking away from where she was helping Zayn build their gingerbread house to hug him tightly. "C'mon you can help. Zayn can't get the house to stand up" she giggles. 

Zayn shakes his head, looking up at Liam with a grin, but never removing his hands from where he's holding the walls of the gingerbread house together. "I'm sorry who just knocked the whole thing down?" Zayn asks arching an eyebrow at Finley. Then turning his gaze back to Liam and biting his lip "how was your day?" 

Liam chuckles as Finley protests "you knocked it down Zayn, I had nothing to do with it" she grins, still hugging Liam's waist.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Bubs" Zayn chuckles finally letting go of the house and making a triumphant sound as the walls stay up. 

Liam shakes his head "what are we doing?" he asks, eyes roaming over the mess in his kitchen. He's not upset by it, Zayn always cleans up whatever mess he and Finley make during the day. And Finley looks so incredibly happy, Liam would happily leave the mess forever to see her laugh like that. "Also work was great today, I got to meet some incredibly brave kids, and perform for them"

Finley finally lets go of Liam and moves towards Zayn where he's now trying to make the roof stay on. She giggles when he wipes a glob of icing onto her nose. "It's a gingerbread house Uncle Liam" she grins, wiping the icing off and licking it off her finger with a grin. 

"It looks good you two" Liam starts, blushing slightly when he meets Zayn's gaze. "I'm just gonna go get changed then I can help you two decorate, sound good?" he asks already heading towards the stairs. 

"Sounds like a plan. We'll be here" Zayn grins all tongue and teeth before Liam disappears. Finley is smirking at Zayn when he turns to look at her, "what?" he asks furrowing his eyebrows and focusing back on the gingerbread house. 

"You should ask Uncle Liam on a date" Finley grins, scooping some candies out of a bowl and dropping them into her mouth. Ignoring Zayn's squeak of protest Finley continues, "you're wayyy nicer than Nate was and I see the way you and Uncle Liam look at each other when you think no one sees."

Zayn doesn't know what to say, he's lost for words and has just been called out by a nine year old. Luckily Liam chooses that moment to come back downstairs wearing an oversized hoodie and a pair of track pants. Zayn gets lost for a minute in how cuddly Liam looks right now, and he really just wants to pull the other man in for a hug. "Your niece is a menace" Zayn teases, Finley sticks her tongue at him in response stealing another handful of candies from a bowl.

"Oh god what did she do this time?" Liam groans reaching out to trap Finley in a hug. She squeaks in protest before settling in against his chest. 

Zayn chuckles "nothing, just keeps eating all the house decorations" he grins, winking at Finley. 

Liam grins at that his eyes crinkling slightly at the corners, making Zayn bite his lip and look away. "Yeah she does that" he laughs. "Got her sweet tooth from her dad" Liam adds gently, tightening his hug on Finley just a little as he does. 

Zayn smiles sadly as Finley pouts and Liam sniffles slightly. "Alright. Who's ready to decorate this house?" he asks, gesturing to the finally free standing gingerbread house on the table in front of him. 

**

It's finally the last show of Liam's Christmas tour and he's currently at sound check. Louis is ordering people around (as usual) backstage, and Harry has planted himself front row alongside his sister Gemma, to watch Liam warm up. Liam's nervous for the show tonight and he knows why, but he refuses to admit it out loud to anyone. 

"Sounding good baby boy" a voice says as soon as he steps off stage and Liam spins quickly to see his mum standing there with his dad and his sister Nicola. "It's so good to see you" Karen adds as Liam steps closer and pulls the woman into a hug. 

"Mum, I didn't think you guys were coming" Liam breathes pulling out of the hug with his mum to hug his dad. "Fin will be so happy to see you" he adds as he turns to hug Nicola as well. 

"Is she here?" Nicola asks, stepping away from Liam only to be pulled into a hug by Louis. 

Liam shakes his head allowing himself to be pulled back into a hug by his mum. "She's home with Zayn, he's going to bring her here anytime now, so she's here for the show tonight" he explains, stepping back again.

"Oh right the cute nanny" Nicola teases, poking Liam in the middle of his bicep. "Finley told me she thinks you like him, last week on Skype" she adds with a smirk.

Liam rolls his eyes taking a bottle of water from Louis when he approaches with one. "Even if I did, which I'm not admitting to, Nate and I only broke up two weeks ago. It's too soon to think anything about anyone" he huffs. 

Louis rolls his eyes "this again? When are you just gonna admit it Li?" he mumbles. "You think Zayn is cute. So what? Nate was a colossal asshole and you deserve to be happy" Louis groans. "Nic can you talk sense into him?" 

Nicola laughs "I could never convince him not to be friends with you. What makes you think I can convince him about this?" she asks, arching an eyebrow at Louis who sticks out his tongue and stomps away to find Harry. Grinning Nicola turns back to Liam "but seriously Louis is right this time, you deserve a little happiness at home Li-Li" she murmurs. 

Liam's about to protest when Finley comes flying into their group, flinging her arms around Karen's waist "Grandma! What are you doing here?" she asks excitedly releasing Karen to hug Geoff before launching herself at Nicola. "Auntie Nicola I've missed you" Finley mumbles refusing to let go of her aunt. 

Zayn comes up at a much slower pace "sorry Liam, she ran away as soon as she saw you" he pants, adjusting the all access pass around his neck. 

Liam waves him off "don't worry about it Zayn. She hasn't seen my parents or sister since…" he trails off, leaning in close to Zayn to whisper "since her parents' funeral." 

Zayn pouts, nodding his head "understandable" he hums, squeezing Liam's shoulder before he turns and offers his hand to first Liam's mum then his dad. "It's nice to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. Payne. I'm Zayn, I've heard lots about you" he says then glances at Finley who's still hugging Nicola "I'm so sorry for your loss" Zayn adds when he realizes Finley isn't listening at all. 

"Thank you, Love" Karen waves Zayn off "but Karen and Geoff is fine. It's lovely to meet you as well. Our granddaughter thinks very highly of you" she says pulling an unsuspecting Zayn into a hug. 

Zayn blushes and Liam bites his lip as he watches the man interact with his parents. Nicola finally breaks free of Finley and introduces herself to Zayn quickly, "nice to meet you Zayn, I'm Nicola, Liam's sister" 

Zayn grins shaking her hand "nice to meet you" he hums, adjusting his backpack, that Liam has come to learn is always stocked with anything Finley could possibly need while out. Zayn's even been known to have supplies for Liam tucked inside it as well. 

Finley taps Liam's arm "Uncle Liam?" She asks quietly. Continuing when he turns to look at her "what time is your show?" she asks. 

Liam pulls Finley into a hug, she had still been asleep when he had left the house this morning. "In a couple hours Gorgeous, why?" he asks quietly.

Finley shrugs, cuddling into him a little more, "just wondered" she mumbles, "after this show does Zayn have to leave?" 

Liam shakes his head "I was hoping Zayn would stay to help us, 'cause I still have work in the new year" he explains. "But you don't have to worry about that okay?" Liam mumbles.

Finley smirks up at him "you know you wouldn't have to worry about him leaving if you just ask Zayn out on a date" she sings. Giggling and jumping away when Liam moves to tickle her. 

Liam blushes looking to see if Zayn is listening but finds the other man laughing at something his sister just said. Liam takes a second to admire him knowing he's so far gone for Zayn already. "Why don't we all move to my dressing room?" Liam asks already moving that direction. "I've got some time before meet and greets start, and we can order in some food" he adds when everyone moves to follow him.

** 

Liam's just finishing his last song of the night. He's been stopping to take it all in over the night, and he's pretty sure tonight's crowd has been the best crowd of the tour, and not just because his family and friends are in the room. Liam started the night nervous for Zayn to see him perform, but quickly forgot as soon as he started to sing.

Finley has been dancing and singing her heart out, and every time Liam looks over at her she has the biggest smile on her face. Except this last time when he looks to where Finley is sitting with Zayn, Louis, Harry, and Liam's family, Finley has gotten Louis to lean down and is whispering something into his ear. Louis is grinning and nodding and Liam isn't sure he trusts the pair at the moment. 

"Thank you you've been amazing tonight! Merry Christmas" Liam shouts, blowing a few kisses to the crowd and running off stage. Liam grabs a towel off an assistant walking by, quickly wiping the sweat off his face and neck. He's just finishing a water bottle when someone collides with him. 

"Uncle Liam you were amazing!" Finley cheers, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Auntie Nicola doesn't know all your songs" she adds on, sticking her tongue out at her approaching aunt. 

"Oi! You weren't supposed to tell him. See if I get you any presents now" Nicola teases. 

Liam chuckles, "be nice Fin. Auntie Nicola is getting old" he grins. "Let's head to my dressing room though, we need to get home, it's way past someone's bedtime" Liam adds wrapping an arm around Finley's shoulders as they walk. 

"Wait where's Zayn?" Finley asks after a couple steps, "we can't leave without Zayn" she adds seriously looking around. She's right too, Liam had come to the venue with a driver. But since Zayn was driving Finley in, Liam had just made arrangements to go home with them afterwards.

"He's just talking to Mum and Dad, they'll all be along shortly" Nicola offers. 

Liam wants to ask why but before he can he's basically tackled in a hug from Louis and Harry. Finley lets out a yelp before she dives out of the way narrowly missing getting squished by Harry. 

"Amazing show, Mate! I think this was the best tour yet" Louis cheers noisily kissing Liam's cheek as they walk. "So I probably know the answer but...are we gonna celebrate the end of tour like normal?" he asks carefully. 

Liam sighs, normally they would celebrate a tour ending with copious amounts of alcohol and dancing until dawn. Liam's priorities have changed a lot though in the last five weeks, so he shakes his head, noticing Zayn has appeared and Finley has cuddled into his side. 

"Not tonight Lou. I need to get Finley home you and Haz go celebrate for me" Liam hums, opening the door to his dressing room so everyone can file in. Finley immediately flops onto the couch. Liam watches fondly as Zayn instantly drops beside her head to play with the nine year old's hair, the way she likes without being asked. 

"I'll go in my brother's place" Nicola offers, when Louis makes to protest. Liam sending her a grateful smile in return, he has no real desire to go clubbing tonight.

"I can manage bedtime for Fin if you want to go out Liam, it's fine" Zayn offers, his fingers never stopping in Finley's hair. 

_"I don't want to go out I want to go home and cuddle up with you"_ Liam thinks biting his lip. Instead of voicing it though he mumbles something about a shower and moves to the bathroom. 

**

When Liam gets out of the shower his dressing room is empty except for Zayn and a very sleepy Finley. "Where'd everyone go?" Liam asks as he pulls a hoodie on, and checks his phone.

Zayn smiles tiredly, a barely concealed yawn escaping. "Your mum and dad went home. They said to tell you they love you and will see you Christmas Eve" he offers, still playing with Finley's hair. "Louis, Harry, Harry's sister, and your sister went out to celebrate the end of your tour" Zayn adds around another yawn. 

Liam can't help but think how adorable sleepy Zayn looks and he really wants to just curl up on the couch with him and Finley. Before he can say anything though Finley speaks up "can we go home now Uncle Liam? I'm tired" she whines sleepily.

Liam chuckles "of course we can Fin, c'mon" he murmurs scooping the girl up off the couch easily. "Coming Zee?" Liam asks when Zayn initially makes no move to follow them. 

Zayn flips Liam off in response, after checking to make sure Finley isn't looking, before grabbing his backpack and standing up. "I never got a chance to tell you how amazing you were tonight" Zayn mumbles as they walk. 

Liam's glad he's still carrying Finley or he thinks he might do something stupid like kiss Zayn right now. "Thank you. The crowd was phenomenal tonight" Liam says with a grin and a blush creeping up his cheeks. When he notices Zayn yawning again he bites his lip before adjusting Finley to hold out his hand. "Give me your keys Zayn. I'll drive home you're too tired to drive right now" Liam offers. He gets such an adrenaline rush from performing he's not tired at all. 

Zayn makes to protest but another yawn cuts him off, and with a disgruntled sound he digs out his keys and hands them over to Liam. "Fine. Thank you" he grumbles as a security guard joins them before Liam steps outside. 

**

Finley has a plan. She's been working on her plan for a week now and it's finally time to put it into action. It's two days after Liam's final show and the day before Christmas Eve. Everything is set, she just needs to convince the two men in the house of it, which shouldn't be too hard for her. 

Sloping into the kitchen while Liam's making breakfast Finley cuddles into his side, "morning Fin. Did you have a good sleep?" Liam asks wrapping one arm around her shoulders as Zayn comes into the kitchen looking tired. 

"Yeah" Finley mumbles before she turns to Zayn and smiles sweetly at him "mornin' Zayn" she hums as he pours himself a coffee. 

"Morning Bubs" Zayn smiles, "what's on the agenda for today?" 

Finley shrugs turning back to Liam "Uncle Liam can we have homemade pizza for lunch?" she asks batting her eyelashes at him. "Pleassee we haven't had it in ages" she adds pouting. 

"Course we can Fin" Liam hums passing her a plate of toast and eggs, "what else are we gonna do today?" he asks passing a plate to Zayn as well.

Finley bites her lip, her plan is to get Liam and Zayn to have lunch alone so they realize what everyone else already sees. The problem is she knows how stubborn her uncle is and she can't just tell him outright. Instead she shrugs "movie day?" she asks hopefully. 

"Sounds like a great plan" Liam hums, "what are you doing today Zayn? You're more than welcome to join us" he adds with a smile at the other man.

Zayn nods "sounds good to me. I don't really have plans for today" he hums, taking a bite of his food. 

Finley smirks, everything is working out perfectly.

**

They're halfway through their second Christmas film and Liam has already started on the pizzas when the doorbell rings. "I'll get it" Zayn calls getting up, as Liam's half covered in flour. Finley chases him to the door, this is the next step of her plan.

Louis pulls Finley into a hug as soon as Zayn opens the door, Harry standing behind him with a poinsettia in his hands. "Merry almost Christmas" Louis cheers when he lets go of Finley. "You ready to go Fin?" he asks seriously.

Finley nods reaching for her coat "umm go where?" Zayn asks looking between the two men in front of him. "Liam's making lunch" he adds carefully.

Finley giggles "I forgot I need to get a present for Uncle Liam. So I called Louis and Harry. They're gonna take me but I'll be back in time for dinner" she explains, managing to get her coat down and onto her arms before Zayn stops her again.

"Wait. We already got Uncle Liam a present" Zayn says, arching an eyebrow. 

Finley didn't take a suspicious Zayn into account for her plan. Really her and Louis had cooked this plan up at the concert the other day, not just now on the phone. "Did I say Uncle Liam? I meant uhm you" Finley squeaks. 

Zayn's face softens then "Bubs you don't have to get me anything" he murmurs. 

"But I want to, please can I go?" Finley begs, her eyes wide and bottom lip poking out. It's a face that has served her well in the past. 

"I guess, but you should ask Uncle Liam first" Zayn gives in instantly. 

Harry shakes his head passing the poinsettia to Zayn "he'll be fine with it, speaking of Liam can you give him this?" he asks before Louis ushers Finley out the door and it closes faster than Zayn can blink. 

Zayn stands there bewildered for a moment before he slowly makes his way up towards the kitchen. Liam smiles at the sight of him and Zayn blushes in response. "Um this is for you" Zayn hums, he's still confused about what just happened.

Liam looks from Zayn's face to his hands and smiles wiping his hands on his already flour covered jeans. "Zayn how did you know I wanted a poinsettia? Ruth always sent me one for Christmas and it hasn't felt as Christmassy without it" he exclaims taking the flower from Zayn's hands happily before he seems to notice the lack of nine year old "where's Finley?" 

Zayn means to tell Liam the poinsettia is actually from Harry and Louis but he forgets in how excited Liam is. "Louis and Harry came over and took Finley shopping, I hope that's okay, none of them were taking no for an answer" he explains, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. 

Liam nods already back to kneading the pizza dough "what are they shopping for?" he asks without actually turning around. "I thought you and Fin did that a couple weeks ago" 

Zayn shrugs, biting his lip "I'm not sure. She said you. But I was with her when she bought your present. Then she said she meant me" he explains. "The whole thing was super weird and confusing and then all three of them were gone" Zayn finishes. 

Liam shrugs turning to look at Zayn "Louis will do stuff like that, they'll take care of her" he hums. Liam then gestures to the awaiting pizza dough "we might as well enjoy the pizzas, that is if you don't mind spending time with just me" he says biting his lip.

"Of course I don't mind Li, what have we got for toppings?" Zayn asks looking around to see all the cut up vegetables and meat scattered around the counter.

Liam smiles shyly "a little bit of everything really" he starts. "Help yourself Zayn, you can make yours first, I think I need to change into a different pair of jeans" he adds already moving towards the stairs. 

Zayn watches Liam go before he shakes his head "get ahold of yourself Malik, he just broke up with his fiance. Now is not the time" he mutters to himself, reaching for the pizza sauce and starting to make his pizza. 

Liam comes back into the kitchen as Zayn finishes adding all his toppings to his pizza. "That looks good" Liam hums and Zayn grins before he moves his pizza out of the way for Liam to make his own.

Zayn's phone rings as soon as he sets his pizza down beside the preheating oven. Seeing it's his sister calling Zayn steps out of the room to answer. "Waliyha, hey" he hums moving through to sit on the couch in the living room. 

"Hey Zayn" Waliyha answers, "you're still coming to Mum and Dad's for Christmas right? Or has Liam swept you off your feet" she teases. 

Zayn rolls his eyes "yes I'm still coming for Christmas" he huffs. "I've told you before he doesn't see me that way. I'm just his nanny. And he just called off his engagement" Zayn growls. 

Waliyha giggles "it could still happen Zee. I saw the way he looked at you _before_ he called off his engagement. Don't count yourself out just yet" she murmurs. "But I'll see you on Christmas at Mum and Dad's feel free to bring a guest, maybe two" Waliyha laughs, hanging up before Zayn can respond. 

"I seriously hate her sometimes" Zayn grumbles, tucking his phone away and going back into the kitchen. Zayn leans in the doorway watching Liam put the pizzas into the oven. He lets himself admire the man in front of him and how gorgeous he is. Not to mention Liam is sweet and funny, and cares so much about other people. _"Nate was actually a massive idiot to let this man go"_ Zayn thinks before Liam turns to look at him a smile lighting up his face when he sees Zayn is back.

"Pizza will be ready in about fifteen minutes" Liam offers, hesitating before he steps towards Zayn "do you want a beer?" 

Zayn shakes his head, biting his lip "I don't drink on the job" he says quietly, wanting so badly to close the distance between himself and Liam and pull the other man close. 

"Finley's not even home and I want you to have a beer with me" Liam pouts , taking another step closer to Zayn. 

Zayn shakes his head "fine. One beer while we have our lunch" he mumbles "but that's it. I'm serious Li" Zayn adds quietly. 

"One beer" Liam agrees with a smirk.

**

Their pizzas are long finished, just a few crusts left on Liam's plate. Liam doesn't think he's ever laughed so hard, or freely. Never in the almost five years he was with Nate did he ever feel this free. Looking back he's starting to see what Louis has been saying, Nate wasn't right for him he was just comfortable in that relationship. 

"Do you want to watch another movie?" Zayn asks, Finley isn't back yet and he really doesn't want to stop whatever this is with Liam. They've been talking and laughing and Zayn is really enjoying their afternoon together. 

Liam shrugs, grabbing their plates and standing up, "sure. Why don't you go and put one on I'll be right in" he hums heading towards the kitchen. 

Zayn heads towards the living room putting Love Actually on to watch. Liam comes back in and passes Zayn a can of Pepsi before he drops to sit beside Zayn on the couch. "I hope this is okay. I haven't watched it yet this year and it's my favourite" Zayn mumbles. 

Liam shifts a little closer to Zayn on the couch, "it's my favourite too. But Nate always hated it" he mumbles. 

Zayn frowns "Nate was a moron" he huffs. "Sorry I didn't mean...I mean I just...nevermind" he huffs, turning away from Liam to look at the TV where the movie is starting.

Liam shifts a little closer until his leg presses up against Zayn's, he's not sure what he's doing really he just knows he wants to be closer to Zayn. "It's fine Zee. I get it. You guys are all right. Nate wasn't a great match for me" Liam mumbles. 

"That's one way to put it" Zayn mumbles. When Liam doesn't say anything Zayn turns to see him watching the movie. Deciding it's a good place to leave the conversation for now, Zayn focuses in on the movie too. 

**

Zayn doesn't remember falling asleep but he wakes up to the ending of Love Actually and Liam's head resting on his shoulder. The other man is still asleep and Zayn smiles at him fondly, not wanting to move and disturb him. Reaching out Zayn grabs the remote and flips to a random TV channel while he waits for Liam to wake up. 

The door opening and closing and footsteps heading up towards them let's Zayn know that Finley's come home. "Hey Bubs, shh Uncle Liam is asleep" Zayn whispers when she comes into the living room. "How was shopping with Louis and Harry?" 

Finley grins "shopping was good. I got you a present. And Louis bought me lunch" she hums. "And I see my plan worked" she giggles. 

Zayn furrows his eyebrows shifting slightly, not wanting to disturb Liam who's still asleep on his shoulder. "What plan?" he asks gently. 

Finley bites her lip and glances from Liam to Zayn "my plan for you and Uncle Liam to finally be alone together" she says quietly. "I just want Uncle Liam to be happy again" she adds. 

Zayn smiles reaching out with his arm not being slept on by Liam "c'mere Finley" he murmurs when she steps close enough Zayn pulls her into a one armed hug. "You're sweet Bubs. And I want Uncle Liam to be happy too. But it needs to come from him, no one can force him or anyone else into something before they're ready" he explains. 

Finley pouts "I'm sorry. I just want to help, you're not mad are you?" she asks. "You like Uncle Liam don't you?" 

Zayn bites his lip looking over at Liam before looking back to Finley. He knows he could deny his feelings for Liam, that Finley is only nine. But he just doesn't want to anymore, the more time he spends with Liam the more he realizes he's in over his head. "I do. But it's not that simple Bubs" Zayn murmurs, "Uncle Liam and Nate were together for a long time and what Nate did to him, he's going to need some time. And I don't even know if Uncle Liam likes me back" he explains. Zayn let's Finley go when she wiggles out of his arm "but this doesn't change anything, okay. I'm still here for you and to help Liam with whatever he needs"

Finley pouts but nods slowly "adults are complicated" she mutters, dropping to the floor and leaning against the couch in front of Zayn and Liam. 

Zayn chuckles as Liam starts to move like he's waking up "we really are" he teases, dropping one hand to play with Finley's hair. 

Liam stretches and yawns before he lifts his head off of Zayn's shoulder, "sorry. I guess I was more tired than I thought " he mumbles. 

Zayn waves him away "you've had a busy month I don't mind" he grins, all teeth and tongue.

Liam's breath catches because Zayn is gorgeous and he's been awake for longer than he let on. In fact he heard Zayn and Finley's conversation and he just wants to kiss Zayn even more now, but he also doesn't want the other man to think he's rushing into anything and that Zayn is his rebound. "Hey Fin, how was shopping with Louis and Harry?" Liam asks to distract himself from Zayn and how close he still is. 

Finley looks up at him with a grin that is so similar to her mum's Liam's breath catches in his throat "shopping was good I got a present for Zaynie" she answers. "Then Louis and Harry bought me lunch and I helped Harry pick Louis' birthday present" Finley adds. 

Zayn glances at Liam to see him smiling "you know you didn't have to get me anything" Zayn says, tapping Finley's head. 

Finley giggles ducking out of the way of Zayn's fingers "but I wanted to" she huffs jumping onto the couch on Liam's other side. "Uncle Liam? Are we still doing Christmas Eve like always?" Finley asks, her voice wavering slightly. 

Liam wraps one arm around her shoulders pulling Finley in close, he's still pressed close to Zayn on his other side. "What did you want to do Fin? I'm willing to do this however you want to" he murmurs. 

Zayn smiles fondly he can't help himself, Liam's just effortlessly good at parenting, even with the tough circumstances. He wishes he could tell Liam how he feels, but he meant what he said to Finley, and he's not going to rush Liam into anything.

"Grandma and Grandpa are coming?" Finley asks, "and Auntie Nicola?" she adds when Liam nods. Liam nods again "what about Zayn? Is he staying for Christmas Eve?" Finley asks looking over at Zayn hopefully.

"I can stay for Christmas Eve if you want me to, but I have to go to my mum and dad's for Christmas day" Zayn explains gently. 

Finley nods "okay let's do Christmas Eve how we always did with Mum and Dad" she decides, there's a hint of sadness in her voice, but it's expected really. 

Liam nods "we'll get started first thing in the morning then. I think Grandma and Grandpa will be here before lunch" he says. Finley grins reaching over Liam for the remote and changing the channel to a Christmas special, but she doesn't say anything else. 

Once he's sure Finley is busy with her show Zayn turns to Liam "so what exactly do you do on Christmas Eve?" he asks. "I'm in for whatever I'm just curious" he adds.

Liam smiles sadly, "we all used to go over to Ruth and Jack's for the day. We'd have Chinese take away for lunch, go for a walk in the woods. Decorate cookies for Santa, watch Christmas films. There'd be leftovers for supper and we'd all hang out and drink hot chocolate while watching Christmas specials until Finley fell asleep then we'd all leave so Santa could come" he explains quietly. "It was just a good time with family really. Sometimes Louis and Harry would come over too, so we'd all have birthday cake with Lou too" Liam adds glancing at Finley then back to Zayn. 

Zayn nods "sounds like a perfect day Liam" he hums "thanks for letting me be a part of it" 

Liam just waves Zayn off "thank you Zayn. Without you this month would have been a lot harder for both me and Finley" he mumbles.

Zayn blushes, biting his lip as he looks away "don't mention it" he murmurs quietly. 

**

Zayn's the first one awake in the morning so he gets started on some French toast for breakfast. He pours a cup of juice for Finley before he gets started on making a pot of coffee. Once the coffee is going and the first of the French toast is in the pan Zayn pulls out some fresh fruit to get it cut up as well.

Zayn's phone buzzing on the counter makes him stop what he's doing to grab the device answering it quickly "hello…?" he asks, tucking the phone against his shoulder so he can flip the toast in the pan. 

"Happy Christmas Eve Zee!" Niall cheers down the phone. "What are your plans for the day?" he asks. 

Zayn rolls his eyes at his best friend, Niall is currently on a beach in Spain with the family he works for, for the holidays. "Hey Ni. My plans are to hang out with Liam and Finley. And Liam's parents and sister" Zayn explains carefully. "How's working on the beach?" he asks.

Niall snorts "the beach is great, the twins are loving it. But can we go back to how you're spending Christmas Eve please?" he asks. "You're hanging out with the guy you like's entire family?" 

Zayn sighs putting new french toast into the pan, "don't read into it, please. Finley asked me to stay for the day. That's it" he huffs. "Besides Ni, it doesn't matter how I feel about him. Liam isn't gonna jump right back into a relationship right now" he mumbles, hearing footsteps coming down the stairs Zayn glances up to see a tired looking Liam coming. "Look Ni. I gotta go. Merry Christmas, enjoy your holiday" Zayn rushes hanging up before Niall can respond. 

"Morning Zayn" Liam yawns. He then looks around the kitchen and a soft smile replaces his sleepy look. "You didn't have to do all this. But thank you" he hums. 

Zayn shrugs "wanted to make breakfast, besides it's not that complicated" he answers, filling a mug with coffee before adding the perfect amount of cream and sugar to it and passing it over to Liam. "When is everyone arriving? And they're not going to mind me crashing are they?" Zayn asks, biting his lip and trying not to notice how happy Liam looks when he takes a sip of his coffee. 

"Perfect as always" Liam murmurs, blushing when he realizes he said that out loud. "Mum said last night they would be here around ten. And no one will mind you being here Zayn. Finley wants you here. _I_ want you here" he adds boldly.

Zayn blushes, turning off the stove and plating the last of the french toast before putting it in the oven to stay warm. "Thank you. I want to be here too" he mumbles looking away from Liam before he does something stupid. 

Liam bites his lip and sets his coffee down, he takes a second to just look at Zayn and how perfect he looks, even with his hair a mess and wearing a hoodie and track pants with bare feet. It's a side of him that let's Liam know he's comfortable and a side of Nate that was rarely shown, even to Liam. Without really thinking Liam reaches out and catches Zayn's hand in his own, interlocking their fingers as he does.

"Liam what...what are you doing?" Zayn asks eyes moving quickly from Liam's face to their interlocked hands. 

Liam frowns and goes to pull his hand away "I'm sorry I should never have done that" he mumbles. 

Zayn tightens his grip on Liam's hand before the other man can pull away "no. No Liam, it's fine yeah, I was just surprised is all" he grins. "But also, what does this mean...to you exactly?" Zayn asks, eyes locking with Liam's finally. 

Liam is about to answer when there's more footsteps and Finley appears in the kitchen. She's wearing one of Liam's tour hoodies with a pair of Christmas pyjama bottoms underneath. Liam hesitates looking over at Finley before looking back at Zayn, with a quick squeeze of Zayn's hand, he pulls his hand away and turns to face the nine year old fully. 

"Morning Gorgeous! Did you have a good sleep?" Liam asks letting Finley fall into his lap for a hug. "Zayn made french toast for breakfast, then I thought we could watch a movie while we wait for everyone else to get here" 

Finley nods, snuggling more into Liam's chest "I slept okay Uncle Liam" she mumbles. "Sounds like a plan to me" she adds after a second. 

Zayn takes this time to divide the breakfast between three plates, bringing them all and Finley's juice to the table before he sits himself. He's disappointed that he and Liam got interrupted but he also understands. Zayn really just hopes they get a minute alone to finish their conversation before he leaves for Christmas. 

"Wait!" Finley yells snapping Zayn out of his thoughts. "If Zayn is going to his mum's for Christmas we _have_ to give him his gifts today" she says seriously. 

Liam chuckles "we can do that Fin. It's fine. We'll find time today for Zayn's personal Christmas" he teases, winking at Zayn. 

**

Liam can't stop laughing. They cleaned up from breakfast and then it was decided they would watch The Grinch (again) while giving Zayn his presents. But Zayn has just unwrapped the most ridiculous gift from Finley and Liam can't stop laughing. It's a pair of green boxers with Santa heads scattered all over them and a pair of matching socks. This is the moment where Liam doesn't think any amount of his training could prepare Zayn for this. 

Zayn looks to a smirking Finley and just knows the gift in his hand is a joke. She's still holding a messily wrapped box in her hand that has Zayn's name on the tag. But Zayn also knows he needs to react appropriately and not crush the poor girl's spirit. Glaring at Liam where he's struggling to contain his laughter Zayn reaches out to pull Finley into a hug. 

"I love them Bubs! Thank you" Zayn exclaims and Liam falls into hysterics again. 

"Louis helped me pick them" Finley giggles, before she passes the other box over to Zayn, "but here's your real gift" she says softly. 

Zayn takes the package as Liam finally stops laughing. Zayn feels his heart swell as he pulls out a small scrapbook. It's about the size of his hand, and Finley has written _Zayn and Finley's Adventures_ in sharpie across the cover. When he opens the book there's pictures of all the things he and Finley have done so far. There's some selfies Finley insisted they took, or they'd sent to Liam. But there's also pictures that Liam or someone else must have taken that Zayn didn't know about. 

As he flips through the small book and sees the small notes Finley has left on each page, Zayn feels his eyes filling with tears. There's several blank pages at the end of the book and Finley grins at him "it's for all the stuff we haven't done yet" she mumbles quietly.

Zayn flips to the back cover where he sees a small message in black marker again **thank you for helping me smile again, Love Finley.** "This is the best gift I've ever gotten" Zayn sniffles pulling Finley into a tight hug, the book falling from his fingers onto the carpet as he does. "Thank you Bubs" he murmurs as he let's her go. 

Liam smiles when Zayn looks up, wiping his eyes. "This is from me" Liam offers holding out a small wrapped box. "The other part isn't really something I can give you" he adds. 

Zayn quickly unwraps the gift, finding a small box inside. When he flips it open there's a silver chain nestled in some tissue, it looks expensive and Zayn swallows thickly before looking up at Liam. "I-I I can't accept this, it's too much" he stutters.

Liam shakes his head pulling the chain out so Zayn can see the Z pendant hanging from the chain. "You're the only person I know who can wear it. Please I want you have it" he smirks, knowing Zayn will keep the chain. 

Zayn huffs, tucking the necklace back into the box, before he grabs two wrapped gifts from behind himself. He passes the bigger one to Finley, before giving Liam the other one. "These don't compare to your amazing gifts. But these are from me" Zayn murmurs. 

Finley is quick to unwrap hers, a gasp leaving her lips as she sees the massive art kit Zayn bought for her. "It's the one I wanted! Uncle Liam look" she exclaims tilting it for Liam to see. "Thank you Zayn" she adds on excitedly before bouncing towards him for a hug. 

"That's awesome Fin" Liam grins, turning to look at Zayn he adds "you didn't have to get me anything"

Zayn just shrugs "too late" he smirks. Chuckling as Liam rolls his eyes and rips the paper off his own gift. Liam smiles softly at the framed picture of his sister, brother in law and Finley in his hands. "Zayn this is perfect" he breathes. The picture is one of his favourites but he's never gotten around to printing it out. How Zayn knew is beyond him, but Liam is thrilled with his gift. 

"I thought it might be time to have them around" Zayn says carefully. He's cut off and knocked backwards by the sheer force of Liam tackling him in a hug. Finley giggling beside them is all Zayn can hear over the pounding of his own heart in his ears. 

**

Everyone else has arrived, Harry and Louis even coming over, and Liam is in the kitchen cleaning up from lunch before Zayn gets a chance to be alone with him again. Liam's putting the leftovers in the fridge, and Finley is busy in the other room telling a story from dance class to her grandparents. Zayn watches Liam moving around the kitchen for a moment, before he clears his throat. 

Zayn watches as Liam spins to face him, a smile lighting up his face when he sees Zayn. "Hey Zayn" Liam grins, "I'm just about to make hot chocolate for everyone and we can watch a movie, before we go out for a walk" he explains. 

Zayn nods "that's great Liam. But uhm, I was hoping we could talk for a second" he mumbles, stepping closer to Liam. "About this morning, before Finley woke up" Zayn adds, closing the gap between himself and Liam.

Liam bites his lip, reaching out to grab Zayn's hand in his again "sure Zee. We can talk" he hums pulling Zayn a little closer with their connected hands. "I was holding your hand and about to tell you that I like you Zayn" Liam murmurs. "God I feel like a teenager again. But I like you and everyone else could see it and this...you aren't just a rebound for me, and I don't want you to ever feel like you are" he rambles. 

Zayn grins, reaching up to cover Liam's mouth with his free hand "I like you too Liam, I know I'm not a rebound, I believe that but you also just called off your engagement. I don't want to rush you into anything" he mumbles. 

Liam shakes his head, "I'm not rushing into this, even Finley can see that we like each other" he says quickly. "I also need you to know I heard you and Finley talking yesterday when you thought I was asleep. And I think you might be the sweetest man, but please give me a chance?" Liam asks, continuing before Zayn can speak. "Finley loves you, and she never really liked Nate. My parents, my sister, my friends they all adore you Zayn" he finishes. 

Zayn smiles "can I talk now?" he asks teasingly. Liam nods sheepishly, "I don't want you or Finley to get hurt, but if you're sure that this is something _you_ want, then yes Liam. I'll give you...us a chance" Zayn murmurs. 

Liam grins widely before he leans down knocking his forehead on Zayn's gently, "I'm going to kiss you now" he breathes.

"Please" Zayn mumbles before Liam surges forwards connecting their lips in a searing kiss. It's equal parts loving and full of want. Zayn would love nothing more than to deepen the kiss but he's very aware of Liam's family in the other room. 

Before either of them can break the kiss they're interrupted by Louis "well, what do we have here?" 

Liam pulls away and Zayn feels a wave of disappointment at the loss of Liam's lips on his own, "fuck off Tommo" Liam grumbles, reaching for Zayn's hand again.

"Oi! Language Payno" Louis scolds gesturing to where Finley looks incredibly excited beside him, "but seriously. I'm happy for you, glad you two sorted this out" he adds with a grin. 

Louis then leaves the kitchen but Finley stays, eyes roaming from Liam to Zayn and back again. "So my plan worked?" she asks hopefully, biting her lip. 

Liam chuckles shaking his head "yeah Fin. I guess your plan worked" he grins, "are you okay with this?" Liam asks carefully. 

Finley rolls her eyes before she flies across the kitchen and wraps both Liam and Zayn in a hug, "it's all I wanted for Christmas" she cheers, pulling out of the hug to look up at her uncle. "Zayn is a much better choice for you Uncle Liam" Finley grins. 

"Alright, cheeky" Liam huffs, "but Fin, Zayn and I are just seeing if this works between us, nothing is for sure, okay" he cautions. 

Finley and Zayn roll their eyes in unison and Finley looks up at Zayn with an exasperated look "can you talk to him" she huffs, before turning back to Liam. "It will work out Uncle Liam" she hums before skipping out of the room calling "Auntie Nicola you owe me ten pounds!" 

Zayn laughs when Finley's gone "I'm with the kid on this one. It will work out Li. But we can take this as slow as you need to" he says slowly. "Starting with an actual date, just you and me after I get back from my parents' place" Zayn asks hopefully.

Liam nods slowly, "slow is good. Thanks Zee. And a date sounds perfect" he murmurs, leaning down to peck Zayn's lips quickly. "But what about Finley? Her nanny will be otherwise engaged" Liam teases. 

Zayn rolls his eyes "I'll get my sister to watch her that night, Waliyha has been bugging me to hang out with Finley again anyway" he offers.

Liam nods "sounds good to me, but we should get back in there, before everyone ends up in here" he groans. Liam then starts walking pulling Zayn along by their connected hands back towards the living room and Liam's waiting family and friends. 

**

Liam and Finley keep Christmas day pretty lowkey. They spend the day just the two of them, opening gifts and playing board games, while eating their fill of snacks. 

Finley loves her gifts and is busy at the table making a slime kit that Liam had given her, while he cleans up from their late lunch. There had also been a few gifts from Ruth and Jack for Finley, that had been found while packing up their house. Her eyes are still red from her crying as she opened them. 

"Hey Fin?" Liam asks leaning on the doorframe between the kitchen and dining room where she is. "I was thinking we could go see your mum and dad. If you want to that is" he murmurs, coming into the room to sit at the table with her. 

Finley is quiet, just playing with a ball of slime for a minute as she thinks. Liam gives her the time she needs to make a decision. After a couple minutes Finley nods, turning to look at Liam, "I'd like that" she whispers. 

Liam nods, "okay. We'll just finish cleaning up and head out in maybe an hour?" he asks, checking the watch Finley gave him for Christmas to see the time. 

Finley just nods, but doesn't actually respond, just turns back to the slime on the table in front of her. Liam leans over, pressing a kiss to her cheek, before he gets up to go back to the kitchen. 

Finley has just run up to her room to get a sweater to wear under her coat, while Liam's getting his boots and coat on. The door opening has Liam jumping out of the way, as Zayn comes in. He's carrying a large gift bag and looks happy, tired but happy. Zayn smiles at Liam once he closes the door behind himself. 

"Merry Christmas Zayn" Liam grins reaching out to pull Zayn into a quick hug, pecking his lips quickly as he does. Liam has been unable to keep from kissing Zayn since they shared their first kiss yesterday. The kisses have all been quick but Liam feels more in the quick kisses with Zayn then he did in deeper kisses with Nate. 

Finley comes back downstairs at that moment and smiles widely at Zayn, "Zayn you're home" she cheers. 

Zayn nods, stepping slightly away from Liam "I am" he grins. "Where are you two off to?" he asks as Finley slips on her boots. 

"We're gonna go see my parents, do you want to come with us?" Finley asks, leaning against Zayn's side. 

Zayn looks over Finley's head at Liam, giving the other man a questioning look. When Liam just shrugs and nods in response Zayn looks down to Finley. "Of course I'll come Bubs" he hums, squeezing her shoulder, and dropping the gift bag he was still holding to the floor and grabbing his backpack from the hook. 

When they get to the cemetery Liam parks as close to his sister and brother in law's graves as he can get. "You ready, Fin?" he asks gently, turning to look at the girl who's been unusually quiet the whole drive. 

Finley just nods and reaches for the door handle, to open her door. "Yeah, let's go Uncle Liam" she mumbles climbing out of the car. 

Liam follows her out into the cold air, and Zayn opens the passenger side door to get out as well. "I'll wait over here. Give you two a minute" Zayn offers, reaching out to squeeze Liam's hand quickly. 

Liam nods, "thank you. I don't think we'll be long" he murmurs glancing at Finley who's chewing her lip.

Zayn shakes his head, "take as long as you both need. I'll be right here" he hums, with another squeeze to Liam's hand. 

Liam nods and steps over towards Finley, grabbing her hand in his. "You ready Fin?" he asks quietly, when she nods hesitantly he squeezes her hand gently, "just let me know when you're ready to go back okay" Liam offers.

Finley nods again and the pair walk over towards the headstones. Finley sniffles as they approach her grip on Liam's hand tightening just slightly. They stop when they reach Ruth and Jack's plots and Finley pulls away from Liam and crouches down. Reaching out Finley runs her hand over first her dad's and then her mum's names where they're carved into the gravestones. 

"Mum. Dad." Finley starts, sniffling and wiping at her eyes. "Merry Christmas. I love you both so much" she continues. "Thank you for the locket, I love it, it's perfect, and just like the one you had Mum" Finley adds looking up at Liam who smiles softly at her. "I miss you both so much" she sobs before she just starts crying, unable to say anything else. 

Liam drops to his knees and pulls Finley into his chest as she just sobs. "Shh, Fin, I've got you, Gorgeous. Just let it all out" he coos, holding her tightly and rubbing her back as they sit on the cold ground. Finley is clutching onto Liam's coat and crying so hard Liam's a little worried she's going to throw up. 

Finley seems to go limp in Liam's arms after about fifteen minutes of heavy crying. It's the hardest she's cried in the six weeks since her parents accident, and Liam knows she's been needing this. Reaching out around the nine year old in his lap, Liam brushes his fingers over both Ruth and Jack's gravestones. "I hope I'm doing this right, with Fin. I miss you so much. I love you" Liam breathes, biting back a sob. 

Liam takes a second to pull himself together, before he stands up with Finley in his arms and makes his way back towards the car and Zayn. Zayn gives him a worried look as he passes him to settle Finley in the back seat. Liam kisses Finley's forehead as he buckles her into the car, before he moves around the car to get back in the driver's seat. 

Zayn looks over Liam worriedly as he drives in silence back home. It's been about ten minutes since they left the cemetery and Liam hasn't said a word since. "Liam? Are you okay?" Zayn asks, worried eyes looking over Liam. 

Liam doesn't look at Zayn, he stays focused completely on the road. "I'm fine" he mumbles, voice cracking slightly. 

Zayn frowns, "it's okay if you aren't Liam" he says before asking again "are you okay?" 

Liam shakes his head "I'm fine" he mumbles. "I'm fine Zayn. I know I don't have to be but I'm fine" Liam adds quickly. 

Zayn nods, he's not sure he believes Liam, but he's not going to push the man further right now. "Okay" he hums, looking back at a sleeping Finley. 

When they get home Liam parks in the driveway, and takes a deep breath before he climbs out of the car. Zayn is quick to follow and stops Liam before he opens Finley's door, "I'll get Finley, you just go take a second, yeah?" He mumbles.

Liam shakes his head "Zayn, I'm fine" he huffs. 

Zayn nods "I know you are, Li. I just...I'll get Finley, you go inside maybe put on the kettle, you could both use a warm up" Zayn says quickly. 

Finley wakes up when Zayn unbuckles her seatbelt, Zayn smiles at her "are we home?" Finley asks tiredly. Zayn just nods in response he can hear how raw and scratchy her voice sounds from crying. 

"Yeah we're home" Zayn coos, "let's get you inside" he adds quickly, "do you want me to carry you? Or do you want to walk?" he asks.

Finley thinks about it for a minute "I can walk, Zayn" she mumbles, stretching her arms over her head before climbing out of the car. 

Zayn stays close behind Finley all the way inside, taking her coat to hang it up as she kicks off her boots. Following Finley towards the kitchen he sees Liam is nowhere on the main floor. The kettle is on, and just about boiling, so Zayn waits, quickly making an instant hot chocolate for Finley. 

"Here, thought you could use a warm up" Zayn hums when he delivers the hot chocolate to where Finley is back to playing with her slime. "I'm gonna go check on Uncle Liam, will you be alright down here for a bit?" he asks gently.

Finley nods, sipping her hot chocolate "thanks Zayn" she grins, grabbing some more slime. "I'm fine, go see Uncle Liam" Finley adds with a smirk. 

**

Zayn carefully carries two cups of tea as he climbs the stairs. He freezes when he reaches the landing outside of Liam's room and hears loud sobs coming from behind the closed door. Knocking as best he can with mugs in each hand Zayn waits, feeling his heart shatter as he listens to Liam breakdown. "Liam, can I come in?" Zayn asks seriously. 

Liam's response isn't unexpected but it's also not entirely honest "I'm fine Zayn, I'll be down in a minute" he croaks, his voice almost gone from how hard he's crying. 

Zayn sighs setting both cups of tea down on the floor, off to the side. "Liam, I know that's not true and that's okay, but I want to help you" he tries, reaching for the doorknob. When Liam doesn't respond at all Zayn tries again, "I'm coming in" he says, finally opening the door. Zayn turns to grab the mugs, setting both on Liam's dresser before turning to see the man where he's curled into a ball on his bed as he sobs. Zayn's heart clenches at the sight of the man he likes being so broken.

"I don't know what I'm doing" Liam croaks out. "Ruth and Jack were the best parents in the world and I'm just me. I mean sure me and Fin were always close but as her Uncle. I'm not a father I'm going to fuck the whole thing up" he continues. "I miss her so much and she's the person I want to tell about you the most and I can't and I'll never get to talk to Ruth again" Liam rambles. As soon as the last sentence leaves his lips Liam breaks into a fresh round of heart wrenching sobs, tears falling hot and fast down his cheeks. 

Zayn reacts quickly climbing onto the bed and wrapping Liam in a tight hug. "You are not screwing anything up Liam" Zayn starts, "from the first day I got here I could see how effortless being a parent came to you. You're making the right choices and Finley is going to be an amazing young woman because of you" he continues. "You put her first, you make sure Finley's okay before you do anything, she has rules and boundaries and everything kids need" Zayn hums, wiping tears off of Liam's cheeks with his thumbs. "Ruth and Jack chose you for a reason Li, you need to have a little faith in that...in you" 

Liam sniffles, rolling to tuck his face against Zayn's chest, his sobs calming to hiccups after a couple minutes. "Thanks Zayn. I'm uhm, I'm sorry you had to see this" he mumbles, his face still pressed to Zayn's chest. "I just miss them both so much, it just kind of hit me today at the cemetery. But I couldn't let Finley see me fall apart like this" Liam sniffles pulling away to look up at Zayn. 

Zayn pouts, Liam's face is red and puffy from crying and he really looks pitiful. "First you don't have to apologize or thank me for being here for you. I want to be here and I'm always here for you no matter what you need" he murmurs. Zayn bends to press a gentle kiss to Liam's forehead "you're allowed to be hurt by what happened Liam. It's natural, but remember she's always with you in here" he coos, tapping against Liam's chest. 

"Thanks Zee" Liam sniffles, leaning up to peck Zayn's lips. "For everything. I don't know what Fin and I would have done these past five weeks without you" he adds seriously. 

Zayn smiles, kissing Liam's lips quickly again, "I would have been pretty lost without you guys too though" Zayn hums. "Why don't you have a shower, I'll go back down and hang out with Finley, just come join us when you're ready, okay" Zayn offers after a couple minutes of silence between them. 

Liam nods slowly, "that sounds perfect actually" he hums, already trying to stand up. "I'll be down in a few minutes" Liam adds as he grabs his towel.

Zayn grins when Liam comes back to kiss him again "take all the time you need" he murmurs, leaving the room to go back downstairs to Finley. 

Later that night before Liam goes upstairs to bed he finds Zayn reading on the couch. Finley is long asleep and Liam is exhausted from the emotional day. "Zayn, I just want to say thank you, for being there earlier," he mumbles. 

Zayn smiles setting his book aside and reaching out for Liam, who doesn't hesitate to curl into the hug. "I told you before and I'll keep reminding you if you need me to. You don't have to thank me for that, I'm here for you" Zayn hums, pressing feather light kisses to Liam's jaw. 

Liam turns his head to catch Zayn's lips in a kiss, that is a little more passionate than any they've shared so far. "I know but I want you to know I appreciate everything you do" he mumbles once they pull apart. 

Zayn grins "it's my pleasure" he hums. Zayn then laces their fingers together, I talked to my sister today and she's willing to hang out with Finley, while we go on a date. So day after tomorrow I'm taking you out for dinner" he says seriously. 

Liam just nods, he doesn't know what to say and he knows he doesn't need to really say anything. But he can't help feeling happy that Zayn came into his and Finley's lives when they needed him most. 

**

**One Year Later**

"Zayn c'mon Grandma and Grandpa will be here for Christmas Eve soon" Finley groans as she waits at the bottom of the stairs for both Zayn and Liam.

"Relax Bubs, I'm staying here tomorrow, we don't have to exchange gifts today this year" Zayn chuckles, stepping off the last stair and ruffling Finley's hair which makes her glare at him. 

Finley rolls her eyes as she tries to flatten her hair out, "yes but it's a tradition now, so c'mon" she huffs, grabbing Zayn's wrist and dragging him towards the tree. 

When Liam arrives straight from the shower a couple minutes later, he leans down to give Zayn a deep kiss. Zayn reciprocates, pulling Liam down by the back of the head to deepen the kiss while keeping it PG enough for Finley to be in the room. "How was your call with your mum?" Liam asks as they pull apart, Liam sitting on the floor with his knee touching Zayn's. 

Zayn shrugs "it was good. Mum and Dad say hi, and they're looking forward to coming over after they get home from their cruise" he hums, reaching out for Liam's hand and lacing their fingers together. 

Finley makes a face, shaking her head at her uncle "alright Uncle Liam, you and Zayn should give each other your presents at the same time" she smirks. Finley then leans closer to Liam, letting him wrap his free arm around her to hug her to his side. 

Liam and Zayn exchange a look before they both shrug and dig out their gifts to each other. Finley is smirking at them both as they each hand each other a small square box, wrapped in paper. Zayn eyes the ten year old suspiciously, where she's still tucked into Liam's side, "what are you up to Bubs?" he asks quietly. 

Finley just shrugs, smirking up at both men, "nothing just open them at the same time" she grins. Finley gestures for both Liam and Zayn to start opening their gifts, smiling happily when they start ripping paper. 

Zayn gasps, his hand flying up to cover his mouth. At the same time Liam reaches over to squeeze Zayn's hand quickly. Finley is just smirking at them both, because she went shopping with both men and knows what each one is holding. 

When both men flip open the unwrapped box to reveal nearly identical engagement rings. Liam seems to recover first and turns to face Zayn. Finley removes herself from Liam's side, grabbing his phone and opening the camera to take a few pictures, or even a video of what's about to happen. 

"Zayn. It looks like we maybe had the same idea this year. But if you don't mind I'd like to talk first" Liam starts, lacing his and Zayn's fingers together. When Zayn nods in response, seemingly speechless, Liam moves so he's on one knee, in front of Zayn. "Zayn, Zee. My Love. You've been everything I could ever need and want in a partner for a year now and I want to make this more permanent. I had a big speech planned but this feels more like us" Liam continues. "I love you and I can't imagine my life without you in it anymore, so...please marry me Zayn? Be my husband?" Liam asks hopefully.

Finley is smiling so widely her cheeks hurt as she films her uncle proposing to her former nanny. Both men are close to tears, but you can see the love they have for each other shining through as well.

Zayn nods his head quickly, "yes. Of course I'll marry you Liam" he hums quickly. "I love you so much Li" Zayn adds, surging forwards to kiss Liam deeply. 

Finley giggles, stopping recording after Zayn says yes and snapping a few quick photos. When Liam and Zayn stop kissing Finley takes another picture of them both sliding rings onto the other's finger. 

After a moment both men turn to Finley arching an eyebrow at her, "what?" Finley asks passing Liam back his phone. "Okay so I knew you were both planning to propose, but in my defense you both told me not to say anything" she grins. "And I haven't spilled a secret since I was three so I wasn't about to start now" Finley adds seriously. 

"C'mere" Liam grins, holding an arm out to Finley. Once she's close enough Zayn and Liam both crush her in a hug. "I love you Fin" Liam hums, kissing her head, Zayn copying Liam's actions. 

"I love you too Uncle Liam, and you too Zayn" Finley grins, settling into the hug. 

**

The next day after breakfast is all cleaned up and gifts have been opened, Liam, Zayn, and Finley bundle up to head to the cemetery again. It's another tradition started last year, that Finley insists on continuing. Zayn parks in the same place Liam did last year and shuts off the car, both men turning to face Finley in the backseat. 

Once everyone's out of the car Finley bites her lip and turns to face Liam and Zayn, "is it okay if I go talk to them alone this year?" She asks quietly.

Liam nods, reaching out to pull her into a hug. "Of course it is Fin. Zayn and I will be right here if you need us, okay" he murmurs, kissing her cheek. Once Liam releases Finley and she steps away slightly, Zayn pulls Liam so his back is to Zayn's chest while they lean on the front of the car. 

Finley kneels in front of her parents' graves, reaching out to brush her fingers over both of their names. "Merry Christmas Mum and Dad" she starts, chewing her lip. "I miss you both everyday, but it doesn't hurt as much this year as last Christmas" Finley continues. "Uncle Liam and Zayn, both proposed to each other yesterday, it was really cute. Mum you would love Uncle Zayn, he's so funny, and nice. He always comes up with new things for me and him to do, when Uncle Liam's at work" she smiles, thinking about all the stuff her and Zayn do together. "Dad, you'd like him too, he reads the books you used to like. But I think you'd both like Uncle Zayn most because he makes Uncle Liam so happy" Finley murmurs, glancing back to where Zayn and Liam are waiting. 

Finley spends the next twenty minutes telling her parents all about the last year and everything that's happened. "I should go, I'll come back again though" she sniffles, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "I love you Mum. I love you Dad" she murmurs, before getting up from the ground. 

Finley only makes it about halfway back to Liam and Zayn before she really starts to sob, once she's close enough to the two men, she throws herself into Zayn's arms. Zayn wraps up in a tight hug, glancing apologetically at Liam, who waves him off. "Shhhh, let it all out Bubs. I've got you Finley" Zayn coos, once he's sure his fiance isn't upset with him. 

"I miss them so much Uncle Zayn" Finley sniffles, once she's calmed down enough to talk again. "I love you and Uncle Liam but I wish my mum and dad were still here" she adds quietly. 

Zayn smooths her hair down, "I know Bubs, we love you too. But we don't expect you not to miss your parents" he hums. "Wait, what did you call me?" Zayn asks gently. 

Finley shrugs, pulling out of Zayn's arms to hug Liam, "um, I called you Uncle Zayn. Is, is that okay?" she asks quietly, cuddling into Liam's chest. "I'm sorry I just thought that you and Uncle Liam are getting married, and, and you're like my uncle now too, but I can just call you Zayn" Finley stutters quickly. 

Liam makes a noise of protest his arms tightening around Finley just slightly. "I'm sure Zayn doesn't mind Fin. I think you just caught him off guard, that's the first time you've called him that" he murmurs kissing Finley's hair. 

Zayn is quick to speak then, before Finley can say anything else, "of course it's okay. I love being your uncle, yeah" he reassures the ten year old. "You just surprised me, is all Bubs" Zayn adds quietly. 

"Alright, we should get home and out of the cold" Liam says after a minute of them all standing there in silence. "You ready to go Fin?" he asks looking down at the girl in his arms. 

Finley nods slowly, "yeah, I'm ready" she murmurs pulling away to get in the car. Once everyone's in the car and Zayn has started to drive away Finley speaks again, "can we play monopoly when we get home?" 

Liam and Zayn both chuckle, "of course we can Gorgeous" Liam grins turning to look at her in the back. He can't help but feeling like they're all going to be okay, and maybe he isn't doing so bad at this parenting thing after all. When Zayn reaches over to grab his hand, Liam catches a glimpse of both their engagement rings in the sunlight, and yeah he's never been happier.

**The End**


End file.
